Boundaries
by spoons are for marmalade skies
Summary: Bella is shaken after being violated by Mike. She shouldn't want Edward but their attraction is undeniable. Jacob wants to get back together. Mike is back and it's about to get complicated, rough and dirty. Sizzling love triangle, hot sex, S
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I gaze through the rivulets of rain that have started running down the taxis windows. The sudden shower has people darting to walk under store awnings or popping up umbrellas. The streets of downtown New York are busy and fast-paced as usual, with the rain just speeding up the movement.

The grey sky and showers give me some small satisfaction that the world is providing the perfect atmosphere for my mood. I'm glad that I opted to take a cab to Jessica's instead of driving, since it's giving me plenty of time for the indulgent self-pity that I've wanted to wrap myself in all day at work but was too busy for.

With Mike I thought I'd found the perfect relationship. It was concrete with all the rules laid out, no fear that someday he was going to want a happy ever after forever. I was so naive to think commitment was the only thing to be afraid of, when what he really wanted turned out to be so much worse. For a moment I'm glad that being an attorney on a high-profile case is so consuming, I almost never have time to think about what happened.

A couple out the window catch my eye, in spite of the rain they're locked in a passionate kiss. They seem oblivious to the rain as it drenches them, their hair slicked against their head, their hands and mouth all over each other. Most people don't seem to notice them, with their heads down against the rain they just walk quickly around them. I had gotten plenty of that kind of heat and passion with Mike, although probably with us the scene would have been orchestrated with plenty of props and toys involved.

I can't seem to sort out my feelings, I want to just be furious at Mike, but all of this self loathing is creeping in. It's fucked up and it's Mike's fault, he's destroyed my trust. He violated our agreement and me and went way outside the boundaries that we created. Behind everything though there's the little voice telling myself that I fucked up, I calculated the risk wrong, I made the wrong decision.

I shake my head, I can't control everything, some things happen that are unexpected. And that right there is my biggest fear, the reason that I went the Mike route - passion and hot sex within a set of strict rules. How ironic that my most contrived relationship is the one that has ended up making me feel the most out of control.

I lean back in my seat and look out dully at the streets and people. I just want to put this behind me. I should just focus on what I'm good at and really love, my career, and leave my failure in romance behind me. I should just be happy with my fantastic friends and great family. I could have flings, I wouldn't have to worry about relationships, commitment, or anyone's rules but mine. As my fantasy takes over I picture wild nights where the guy won't know who I am and I can just disappear after. Too risky, my brain reminds me, flashing memories of what a person I had known enough to trust - or who I thought I could trust - had done to me. The memory is still fresh and raw and a few tears slip down my cheeks.

I'm feeling completely glum when I arrive at Jessica's, and giving her a forced smile I flop down on the couch beside her. She's painting her toenails a shocking red, to go with the flaming lipstick she's already wearing. With her long dark hair and casually expensive jeans, she looks as polished now as she does when she's pulling off a fabulous event or convincing someone to buy an outrageously priced piece at her gallery. But one look at me and her welcoming smile fades.

"What did that jerk do now?" Jessica sounds pissed off.

"He left suddenly for work for a couple weeks," I tell her.

"Good riddance."

"I know," I sigh. "I am so done." I wonder whether I want to tell Jessica why it's over.

"Do not beat yourself up, you didn't know what you were getting into. I was encouraging you to go for it too," Jessica says emphatically. "The important thing is that you've realized this is so not healthy for you. Getting out of it is a really good move." She looks relieved that I might be ending it.

This reminds me again that he has been getting erratic for weeks now and that I should have seen this coming. Jessica's sees me getting even more depressed about it, and twisting the lid back on the nail polish she sets it down on the mahogany coffee table with a firm _thunk._

"Let's go out and just totally have fun so that you can shake this off," Jessica says brightly. Only Jessica is optimistic enough to think that a party can solve what I'm going through right now. I smile weakly at her. She claps her hands. "I am going to get you ready, you'll feel better when you've been pampered and look gorgeous."

I follow her to her bedroom and she sits me down in front of her mirror and then goes to her closet to root around for the perfect outfit. I unclip my reddish golden hair and watch as it tumbles down past my shoulders. I look at my reflection, at the uncertainty and fear in my usually confident and happy green eyes. The thought of being victimized by a jerk like Mike finally kicks in my determination. As we get ready, Jessica's enthusiasm is infectious and I start smiling for real.

Jessica takes me to the hottest club, and after plying me with shots she drags me to dance. She was so right, we're both laughing by now as we show off each other's moves. I glance over to the side of the dance floor and he's standing there looking like a god, watching me, his longish dark hair rumpled as if he just finished doing all sorts of naughty things... I look back and I know that I want him, partly because he's so sexy and partly because I want to purge Mike out of my system. He's tall and gorgeous in his comfortably snug jeans and white shirt. The top buttons are undone revealing a little of his chest, making me want to undo the rest and get rid of the shirt altogether.

I beckon to him with my finger, running my tongue over my lips. He walks toward me through the crowd, who let him pass, admiring his undeniable hotness.

"Well, well, aren't we a little feisty," he says, his eyes laughing.

"I know when I like to ride," I say, relishing my boldness.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants." Those words are like music to my ears, after my months spent with Mike, being the submissive. I grab the loops of his jeans, pulling him close. We begin a slow rhythmical circle to the beat. We dance until I begin to feel dizzy from the lights, the pounding beat, our circling bodies and the frisson of energy that is bouncing between us.

I step back. He leans down to whisper something in my ear. His breath is warm and tickles my ear, and I'm momentarily distracted from what he's saying. I shake my head, indicating that I couldn't hear him.

"I'm parched, shall we get a drink?" he shouts. I nod my head, and follow him as he leads me off the dance floor.

I smile as Jessica notices us and bounds over, giving me a hug. She throws her hands in the air and exclaims, "Let's have champagne." You can always count on Jessica to be the life of the party.

My sexy god is leaning over the bar getting our drinks. As he turns back around I'm about to introduce him to Jessica when I smile to myself, realizing I don't know his name. He looks at me with amusement and says to Jessica, "Hi, I'm Edward."

Jessica demurely sticks out her hand and batting her eyelashes introduces herself. I'm about to tell Edward my name when he passes me a glass of champagne, saying, "For you Bella." That takes me aback, but he just gazes back with that same amused look in his eye.

"Did you already talk to Jessica?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, I've just been looking at you."

I am so drawn to him, and knock back my champagne to distract myself. He leans down and whispers, "That's not going to help."

How the hell does he know what I'm thinking? But he's right, after my third glass of champagne I'm no less attracted but feeling even more bold and forgetting all about consequences. Like what to do about Mike, and how bad an idea it would be to hook up with someone else right now. Crap. For the first time in my life I would like nothing better than to have a hot one night stand. And no wonder; I glance at Edward, he looks like a walking sex god. Every move he makes is beckoning me to jump into bed with him.

The last tendrils of my normally more cautious and reserved self are washing away with the champagne, leaving nothing but my overwhelming desire to break away from the fear that has been caging me in. I want to have some totally carefree fun.

We finish off the bottle of champagne and Jessica goes off to dance with someone.

"What shall we drink now?" Edward asks as the bartender comes over.

"I'd love to do a blow job," I say, looking up innocently. Edward's mouth actually drops open, and even the bartender looks a little surprised. Meeting my bold gaze, Edward slides up onto the counter as the bartender brings the shot. It looks like a little cupcake with the whipping cream all swirled on top. I take the shot and place it between Edward's legs. Slowly I run my hands up Edward's thighs, looking up at him through my lashes. I know there are probably so many people staring but at this moment I just don't care.

Slowly I lick the whipping cream, savouring each mouthful and licking it off my lips. Then I take the shot in my mouth and toss it back, swallowing it all. "That was delicious," I breathe.

He is so turned on and isn't even trying to conceal it. "Can we do that again?" he says in my ear as he slides down, brushing up against me so that I feel his erection. "I want you so much that it's pretty difficult for me to hide it."

I smile up at him, feeling the electricity zinging between us. I've never felt this kind of attraction before.

We hear a Michael Jackson flashback song come on and I playfully drag Edward back onto the dance floor. We dance close at first and then I shimmy out in front of him, dancing around in a slow circle so that he can watch me. I'm glad that Jessica dressed me in a very hot blue rouched dress and Manolo Blahniks, and I fist my hands in my tumbled hair, lifting it off my neck a little. I feel extra sultry and pause with my back to him, skimming my hands down my body while I dance to the beat.

All of a sudden I feel something firm wrap around my waist and look down to see a belt. I feel a tug and I'm pulled back into Edward's arms and am grinding against him, the soft leather pulling me tight against him. Oh my god this guy is so hot. I feel a thud by my feet as he drops his belt on the floor and holds me with his arms instead. He blows on my neck and then gives me a few soft kisses and a tiny bite. I am in a total champagne-and-Edward heaven when Jessica comes over and grabs my arm.

"Time to go," she shouts over the music, and drags me off the dance floor.

"Why did you take me away?" I complain to her. Jessica grabs my hand.

"I know you look like you're having an amazing time, but I'm just thinking we should get going."

I look at her, stunned. "You want to leave before me? That's a first."

She looks at me with concern in her eyes. "It's just that you're dealing with all this Mike stuff and I don't want you to do something with Edward in your Fuck Mike, inebriated state, that you'll regret tomorrow."

I grumble, but know that she's right and am glad that someone's taking the side of the level headed part of my brain. "Okay, let's get out of here before I change my mind."

I turn around to go look for Edward to say by, when he strolls up behind me. It startles me and I take a quick step back stumbling, but he smoothly catches me.

"Leaving?" he raises his eyebrow. I flush all of a sudden, totally tongue-tied.

"Yes, we have to go home now." I kick myself, what am I two years old?

I have been thoroughly whipped out of my fantasy evening and reality comes rushing in. I feel exhausted and so thirsty and a little dizzy all at once and I really do just want to go home. I look pleadingly over at Jessica, hoping she can tell that I just want to get out of here pronto. She does, and hands me my coat, saying,

"Okay, let's go, bye Edward, it was great meeting you." And before I know it she's pulling me out into the fresh air and to her car.

"Thanks Jessica," I sigh, leaning my head back against the soft leather of her Maserati's interior. "I could have gotten into a lot of trouble, and anyway I want to go into work early tomorrow."

Jessica grins at me. "I'm just glad to get you out of the court room. Hey, are you coming to the gallery on Wednesday? You know my new artist's show is opening. You could bring Edward," she says coyly.

"Yeah right," I roll my eyes. "I'll probably never see him again."

I shiver unexpectedly as I remember the brief touch of his lips on my neck. It must have been the champagne that had set my skin on fire as it brushed against his. Nobody is that hot.

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope you enjoy our spicy AU fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

The next morning, I groan and hide my head under the pillow as my alarm goes off. 5:45AM. Not enough sleep, but I drag myself out of bed anyway. I'll feel better once I have a latte.

Shoving my arms into a robe, I stumble into the bathroom and splash water on my face. I turn on the shower and get undressed, frowning as I see the dark bruise that is forming around the thin welts on my upper thigh. The memory of Mike taking our games way too far leaves me feeling vulnerable and assaulted all over again. I step into the steaming shower and try to wash off the feelings, slowly relaxing as I turn my face up into the spray.

Soaping my hair gives me a chance to think about last night. As the suds drip down my neck, I'm reminded of the heat on the dance floor. I can't believe my emotions have segued so quickly or that I'm getting turned on at such an early hour. The way that his body melded against mine… I have to stop thinking about him. I'm never even going to see him again, and I have Mike problems to deal with. Snapping my eyes open, I try to focus. I finish washing my hair and hop out to blow dry it into some semblance of order.

Half an hour later I'm surprised to see that I'm looking put together, with my hair straightened and tied back, and a crisp white shirt and pencil skirt. I point my toe and ease my stocking on, enjoying the satiny feel running up my smoothly shaved leg and hook the straps into place. I select a pair of Jimmy Choos that may seem unnecessarily tall, but they kick up my confidence. Deciding to stop at Pret a Manger on the way, I rush to my black Lexus and roar out of the driveway, loving the powerful purr of the engine. I hope I can make it to my meeting in time.

When I arrive in front of the glass tower that houses our law offices the place is bustling with energy. I grab my latte and head for the elevators. Stepping out into the hall of the 29th floor I can't help but enjoy the view. Across the wide oak conference table, Central Park stretches below me. I peek down to catch a glimpse of my favourite spot in the city - the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Art are just visible.

"Good morning, Isabella. All ready for the preliminary hearing?"

I look up and smile at Carrie, my boss and the District Attorney on the case. She is pristine as usual, her brightly coloured suit and funky glasses not detracting from her "all business" persona. I straighten my shoulders and try to match her piercing gaze, hoping I don't fuck up since my late night has left me unprepared.

I feel his presence before I see him. I know that someone's eyes are fixed on me, and looking up, I am caught in his penetrating gaze. My breath catches in my throat. How can he be here, of all places? This has got to be a hallucination, because there is no way Edward would be in front of me right now. I can't tear my eyes away, and tune out the person who is talking to me.

The next thing I know, I see Carrie quickly walk over and shake Edward's hand. Surely this is not a daydream, or why would my boss be in it? Carrie is talking to him animatedly, and he seems to be responding, but his gaze never leaves my face. I am burning under the intensity of it.

"Bella? Bella!" My attention is finally caught by James, who has been trying to talk to me for a while. "What did you say?" I ask, still in a daze.

"I said, what did you think about Cullen's new proposal?" He nods his head toward Carrie.

"That's Edward Cullen?"

James looks at me like 'are you sure you graduated cum laude at Harvard'. "Yeah, Edward Cullen, one of the toughest and most successful defence attorneys in the country. I've never seen him in action before, this is going to be awesome." He looks at me apologetically and does his best to sound encouraging. "I'm sure you'll do great."

All I can think is crap! The guy that I was aggressively hitting on last night is Edward Cullen of all people, I didn't realize he was so young. Of course I've read about some of his precedent setting cases but I never knew what he looked like. I actually blush. And I'm still outrageously attracted. 'Focus', and not on Edward, is going to have to be my mantra for the next couple of months.

I glance over at him again and he rewards me with a sexy smile. He looks smouldering in a fitted suit, the top two buttons of his shirt left casually open. I definitely have my work cut out for me.

Two hours later we stop for a recess. The preliminary hearing has been postponed, but I don't think it will be cancelled. Edward is tough but Carrie is definitely a match for him. I'd bet a blow job that plea bargain won't stick.


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2

It's been an exhausting day on not enough sleep and I'm so ready to leave as I press the elevator button. I had been expecting to talk to Edward but he had never come over to me and I was never introduced by Carrie or one of the partners. I figured it was totally inappropriate to stroll over and say, "Hey, remember me I was the girl shamelessly flirting with you last night." I guess I can't shrug off the electricity as coming from one hot night though, or tell myself that I'll never see him again. But I'm sure as hell not letting my attraction effect this case. It's such a huge case and could change my whole career, there's no way that one hot encounter with the opposition is a conflict of interest.

I arrive at my car and see a note fluttering on my windshield. The writing is so choppy I can just make out the words.

_Being in the same meeting was sexy, let's do it again. Edward_

Hmmm...he just keeps giving me things to daydream about. And how did he know this was my car? I slide in and pull out of the parking lot. My heartbeat is already pounding and my skin is tingling, my body vibrating at the thought of seeing him again… maybe brushing against him… I definitely know what he means about work this morning being hot.

My phone vibrates and I check my text, it's from Chris. I text him back that I would love to go for drinks, but preferably the coffee variety since I have a lot of work to catch up on.

Fifteen minutes later I'm walking into Pret a Manger and being enveloped in a gigantic bear hug by Chris. I laugh and struggle to break free.

"Hi!" I grin up at him. "You smell like hydrangeas."

He gives me a crooked smile. "You must hang out with me too much if you can even tell what I've been planting." He grabs my hand and leads me to our table. There is a latte waiting on it. I take a sip and sigh blissfully before looking up at him again.

"So does this mean you're working on an interesting job?"

"Yeah, you have to come see it before I'm done, I designed something pretty spectacular. It's a gigantic estate. She wanted me to create a kind of enchanted forest, with lots of fruit trees and tropical flowers. How about you, what's going on?"

Chris couldn't stand Mike either so I figure I might as well tell him the good news. "I broke up with Mike."

Chris looks even happier than Jessica. "Good. When did you do it?"

I can't believe he's being so specific. Hedging a little I say, "Well I'm going to when he gets back from this business trip he's on."

I can see him tense up. "Why wait, why not just call him and get it over with?"

"I don't want to do it over the phone, isn't that the worst way to break up with someone? Well maybe a text message is..."

Chris grins, enjoying the thought of me being mean to Mike. "Even better, fire him a text message. So what happened? Last time I saw you everything was going fine between you."

I'm regretting bringing up this conversation. I don't even want to picture how Chris would react if he found out that Mike had done something to physically hurt me. Or for that matter if it led to him finding out about the kinky relationship we had, that's the last thing I want to get into with Chris. "I just don't feel the attraction anymore and we disagree about a lot of things, it's time to move on."

Chris is looking at me suspiciously. "That doesn't sound like you. Normally I'm trying to convince you to move on, and you're telling me that effort always yields results."

Trying to look nonchalant, I say, "Not this time. I'm just happy to be single right now," I add pointedly. He doesn't notice, he is tipping his chair back and eyeing me aggressively.

"Come on, what really happened? Spill." With an abrupt change of tack, he lets the chair legs fall to the floor with a thump. "Bella?" His expression is soft as he catches my eye. I hold my breath for a moment, reminding myself of how great a friend Chris is and how good it would feel to talk about it, before all the reasons I don't want him to know come flooding back.

"I'm serious Chris, that's all there is to it." Deciding that to change the subject is the only way to avoid a fight, I say, "I wish I could tell you about this case I'm working on though, it is so amazing."

"Yeah yeah, hotshot lawyer," he drawls, pretending to look unimpressed. "So what can you tell me about?"

My mind flashes to Edward for a moment before I push that thought away. No way am I telling Chris about the steamy night I had last night. I have a brainwave and say, "Jessica's having a gallery opening in a couple of days. Want to come?"

"Escort my favourite girl? I'm in," he says, pulling out his iPhone and opening up his calendar. "When can I pick you up?"

"The schmoozing starts at 7, gallery opens at 8. Jessica says she's got some really likely buyers lined up so if we go for the schmoozing you have to behave." I pin him with a look and he laughs.

"I'll collect you at 6:45, suit and all. Actually I'd like to check out some new art. It'll be fun." At his winsome look I can't help but laugh along with him. Maybe a platonic evening with Chris will remind me of just how happy I am to be single, out with friends… and not obsessed with a near-stranger.


	4. Chapter 3

Jessica is so busy on the day of the gallery showing that I have to get ready by myself. Without the distraction it doesn't take me long at all. I pull on a black silk sheath that cinches at the waist and run a brush through my thick hair; almost done. Selecting some sparkly earrings, and pushing a matching clip into my hair, I look in the mirror. Maybe not as hot an outfit as the ones Jessica and I choose together, but I'm happy with how classy I look.

I am just applying some deep red lipstick when the doorbell rings. I can't believe that Jacob is here already.

"Come on in," I say, opening the door, and he steps inside. "You clean up good," I say teasingly, "let me get you a glass of champagne." Jessica and I have a tradition of keeping a bottle of bubbly in the fridge for celebrations, and I'm feeling celebratory. Jessica's work is going so well, I'm happy to see Jacob, and after a few Edward-free days I'm feeling in control of myself again. I am woman, hear me roar, I think enthusiastically, popping the bottle. The bubbles surge up and start to overflow.

"Whoa!" Jacob says from right behind me, and I jump, startled. I stumble into him and he catches me with one arm, using the other hand to hold a champagne flute to the bottle. I concentrate on keeping the champagne off the floor, but can't help but notice how tightly his arm is wrapped around me. There's a charged energy about his embrace and I'm surprised how good it feels to be wrapped up in Jacob like this again.

"Jacob," I start to say, trying to think of an indirect way to tell him 'we can't go there'.

"That was a close call," he says, his voice unusually rough as he steps away. Internally, I can't help but agree. I walk around the island to get another champagne flute and decide to stay there, with as much granite and oak between us as the kitchen will allow.

"You're a little early," I say, "we're going to have to wait a bit. Are you hungry?" I make the mistake of looking up and see a different kind of hunger in his eyes. I glance down at my thin, form-fitting dress all of a sudden feeling very exposed

I clear my throat. "Actually just help yourself to the fridge, I have to finish getting ready." I flee from the room and close my bedroom door behind me.

Men! I think, wondering what is happening lately. Am I exuding some kind of ultra-powered pheromones or something? Remembering my charged evening with Edward, I wonder if that's the problem. Maybe my sex drive was kicked into such a high gear that Jacob is picking up on it. Shaking my head sharply to get rid of that thought, I slide my stocking-clad feet into black Louboutins. We've been getting along so well, why can't he just enjoy it like I am?

I jump as there is a knock on the bedroom door, and Jacob pokes his head in. "Just about ready?"

"Jacob!" I reprimand him. "I said give me a minute. I might not have been decent." I toss my hair haughtily, hoping he will get the point, but he just laughs.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he says easily. "Hurry up, I've got my paddles ready… auction paddles that is. I want to buy some art."

We arrive at the art gallery and Jessica greets us looking gorgeous as usual. "Hi guys, ready to see some fabulous new art?"

"Yes, Jacob said that he's looking to buy a painting."

"Great. You're in the big leagues with this artist, be prepared for some astronomical prices."

Jacob accepts a glass from Jessica as we move out of the doorway. "Bella tells me her work is fantastic."

"I just said Jessica has excellent taste," I tease him. "Not the same thing."

He shoots me a sardonic look before turning his attention back to Jessica. "I want your opinion on some colours, I've got a few spots that I need some art for. Remember that sunny nook next to the conservatory?"

Jessica lights up and starts chatting away. Before we make it out of the foyer they are planning a scouting trip out to his acreage.

We walk into the gallery space and I look around the room in awe. Jessica has the paintings floodlit but everything else very dim with some sensual music wafting out of hidden speakers. There are gorgeous girls in tight black outfits, their hair pulled severely back in high ponytails, walking around with very fancy canapes. And where did Jessica find these guys? They're seriously built and are dressed in fitted black trousers and tight black T-shirts, carrying around fluted glasses of champagne.

The white walls and black outfits contrast with the vivid paintings on the walls. The paintings are quite abstracted and absolutely breathtaking. One of the paintings catches my eye, and I leave Jessica and Jacob to their discussion. Snagging a glass of champagne from a passing tray, I approach the painting. I am immediately caught up in its bold lines organically unfurling in a sensual mix of hot reds, oranges and golds.

"Incredible isn't it," comes a voice from behind me, and my skin feels as if it has burst into flame at his presence behind me. I try not to jump and turn my head slightly. Edward isn't touching me but his body is just behind mine, so close that if I took a step back we would be flush against each other.

"Are you following me?" I whisper. He ignores the question. Stepping around me, he approaches the painting, looking at it intently.

I can feel myself blushing as he continues to consider the painting. How could I be so stupid? I was flirting with one of the top lawyers in the city, actually I was flirting with the enemy, and better still he didn't even notice! Of course he was here to look at the art. He probably felt like he had to say hi to me, after all we are working together now.

He breaks the silence, making me jump. "I've been waiting to get my hands on one of Martienne's paintings. is the first one to get a solo show."

"Jessica has been bragging about this show all week, saying that she's found one of the best new artists she's ever seen. Now I see why she was so excited. I don't see many artists who can paint something that exudes such raw sensuality, she reminds me of a more abstracted Georgia O'Keefe."

"You love art." He's not looking at the painting anymore, his eyes are looking into mine so deeply I feel like he's examining my soul. For the first time I notice that his eyes are a warm hazel with golden flecks in them.

I touch my throat in an unconscious effort to get the words out under his intense scrutiny and say, "Yes, I love beautiful things. Other than the courtroom the Metropolitan is my favorite place in the city."

"We seem to have a lot in common." He's talking so low and it feels like we are the only two people in the room. I can't remember why I was embarrassed a moment ago. I can't remember any thoughts at all, only the sensations coursing through my veins. My pulse is racing as he takes a step closer, his intense gaze never leaving mine, and I am amazed by the electricity that is zinging between us.

Before either of us can say anything else, not that I am anywhere close to forming a coherent sentence, Jessica and Jacob come over jolting me back to the art opening. Edward looks over and says, "Nice to see you again Jessica. This one is mine, just name the price."

"Actually I already claimed that one," Jacob cuts in, surprising all of us.

Jessica looks from Jacob to Edward raising her eyebrows. She's in professional mode so I can't tell if she recognizes Edward from the bar. "You two are welcome to have a bidding war."

The nagging awareness enters my mind that this might not actually be about the painting for Jacob. Is Edward and my sizzling chemistry that obvious? Why would he care? Deciding I had better intervene, I clear my throat.

"A bidding war is unnecessary," Edward says, cutting me off. "Name any price Jessica."

"Yes it is," Jacob says stubbornly. "I plan to take that painting home tonight."

I'm starting to get pissed off. I want to get a word in edgewise but Edward and Jacob are practically flexing their muscles at each other they are showing off so much. Jessica is looking between them, obviously kerflummoxed by their reaction. She meets my mutinous stare and shrugs.

"I'm going to get the press over here. This is great," she says. "Coming Bella?"

As we walk away she says, "I hope they start a fistfight, that would be great publicity. Honestly it's not even the best painting though. Take a look at this."

She tries to show me some choice pieces but by now I am distracted. "Don't you think we should get back there?"

"Whatever Bella, it's the first night, tempers are bound to run high. Let's just enjoy ourselves. This show is already selling incredibly well, even by my high expectations."

"That's great Jessica!" I say giving her a quick hug. "Everything looks great, I think this is your best show yet."

"It is," she says confidently. "Now why don't you tell me what you and Edward were talking about so intently?"

I blush. "So you did recognize him."

"Of course I did. I didn't realize the other night though that he was Edward Cullen, he's one of my biggest buyers but I've never met him in person before."

"Join the club," I murmur under my breath. "He definitely seems to be into art," I say, trying to sound nonchalant and hoping she won't bring up my crazy behaviour from the other night.

"That's not the only thing he's into by the looks of it," Jessica says, totally ignoring my cue to change the subject. "I'm surprised you never ran into each other, I thought I heard he's a lawyer."

I cringe, knowing what her reaction is going to be like. "He's the defence attorney on my current case actually. I just found out."

Jessica stops dead in her tracks and grabs my arm. "Shut up. He just told you? How did he know you're on the same case?"

"Well... I found out on Monday. He turned up before the prelim. That's why we had to postpone it." I realize I am getting dangerously close to a confidential subject, but Jessica is focussed on something else entirely.

"You have known since Monday - two days ago! - that you are working with your almost-one night stand, who you had a hot sweaty dance with last weekend, and who I had to stop you from having hot sweaty sex with."

"Shh!" I try to quiet her down, Edward is here after all. "It's no big deal, we probably won't even see each other that much. We'll just be emailing."

"Yeah... and running into each other at random art shows... and who knows what else! So when are you going to have hot sex with him?" she asks me point blank. I cross my arms furiously.

"Never! We work together remember? There is no way it's going to happen."

"Then you better stick to emailing because I was afraid you two were going to tear your clothes off in the middle of my show, the way you were looking at each other." Jessica considers my face, which must be flaming red by now, then grins mischievously. "What do you think, shall we get back to Jacob and Edward? I'm afraid they might actually have started a fight by now."

When we get back to the painting they are nowhere in sight. Jessica looks disappointed and says she has to get proactive about making sales, so I decide to look for Jacob. Or Edward. No, definitely Jacob. After all, I dragged him to this thing.

When I find him he is in front of another painting, deep in discussion with a middle-aged woman. I can hear them talking about redecoration as I approach, and I know he'll be turning on the charm to get in on it. Jacob is a sucker for any kind of renovation, he loves it and I know he could design a whole room to perfection based on the piece she is about to buy.

I wander off looking around at the other paintings.

"So boyfriend or friend," Edward says from behind me again. I'm starting to get used to this so I don't jump this time.

"Friend." I reply, hopefully sounding casual as I turn around to face him.

"I guess you see him as a friend anyways. Can we have dinner?" Edward asks.

"Do you think that's allowed right now considering our date in the courtroom?" I say, applauding myself on my self-control.

"I don't know about you, but I like to do pretty much whatever I want. Do you know what I really want right now?" His voice has lowered and I have to step close to him to hear him, I catch my breath as our fingers touch.

"To beat me in court?" I'm desperately trying to keep this light.

"I do really want to see you in court and of course I always like to win. But there are some other places I want to see you too. Dinner tomorrow?"

Jacob must have seen me talking with Edward again and I see him making his way over. I'm definitely starting to get suspicious that our relationship is not quite as platonic as I had thought.

I sigh in relief as he sticks his hand out to shake Edward's hand, happy about the friendly gesture.

"Jessica told me that you offered her a price she couldn't refuse for the painting, congratulations."

"Thank you, have you found anything else that interests you?"

"Yes, I've bought something that will be great for the place I had in mind." He turns to me. "Shall we get going, Bella?"

"Sure," I reply and, not sure what to do with Edward and Jacob both staring at me, I stick my hand out to shake Edward's goodbye. He takes my hand in what feels more like a caress than a handshake and gives it a light squeeze. I feel like staying like this, our skin touching forever, but in a moment he's dropped my hand and I turn and walk away with Jacob.


	5. Chapter 4: Part 1

I wake up in the middle of the night gasping for air from a dream. I can't quite remember what was going on, just disconnected images. I close my eyes again and I'm right back inside it. Mike has taken me to some kind of erotic party and he has me handcuffed to another girl. We are almost naked, wearing only very skimpy black thong underwear and heels. There are many other girls walking around in heels too, some completely naked, some in lingerie. Everyone is glistening, maybe they have been massaged with oils. The men in my line of vision are mostly in the middle of sexual acts, some are getting blowjobs, others are fucking girls, some are having sex with groups of men and women. Mike is making me and the girl play some kind of game that I can't make sense of, but every time one of us loses he makes us kiss each other while he whips the person who screwed up. He gets really turned on by this and demands more tongue and for us to brush our breasts against each other so that our nipples are rubbing, while he flicks the leather on our asses.

I try to calm down and open my eyes again but I can't seem to get the images out of my head.

I get up and wrap myself snugly in my robe, deciding to warm up a cup of milk and maybe read something until I'm able to fall back asleep.

My alarm wakes me at 6am after finally falling into a deep sleep. I stretch as I start thinking about my day. I start getting excited as my still sleepy brain realizes that my day includes a lot of Edward. And then I remember that the last time I talked to him he was asking me on a date. I really want to but still have serious doubts that this would be a good idea for my career. I'll have to think about it and hopefully come up with a decision before I am in the same room as him with my head muddled by mindblowing attraction.

The distant possibility of a date with Edward, possibly without having time to change from work first, has me seriously debating my outfit choice for the day. I have to look very professional but a pantsuit is not my idea of a good date outfit. I wander around my closet looking for an idea. I slide into an ivory shift dress with dull gold heels. I add a blazer for the office and leave my hair falling in soft waves. I look in the mirror and nod in approval, and grabbing my laptop bag head out the door.

Being in meetings with Edward certainly has an interesting effect. On one hand I'm feeling particularly sharp and witty because I'm so tightly wound up being close to him but on the other hand I'm constantly getting distracted looking at him and missing what other people are saying. Edward looks at me so many times that I'm sure people are going to start to wonder what's going on between us, but I can't tear my eyes away from his searing gaze.

A few minutes later my worries materialize when I catch Carrie look from me to Edward and then frown. She looks back at her laptop and types something. I'm so paranoid now that I think maybe it's some reminder to herself to check if there's anything inappropriate going on between her deputy district attorney and the defense attorney. I keep my eyes glued to my screen so that they don't keep wandering to Edward. I hope that he gets the idea that I don't want eye contact but out of the corner of my eye I can see that his eyes are still on me. He seems to have already mastered looking at me and hearing what everyone else is saying, all the while making sharp replies which is completely unfair.

When we break for lunch I make a dash for the elevator so that I can get out of the office and clear my head before Edward can intercept me. I head for the nearest coffee shop, just around the corner, and order a drink. As I sit on my stool sipping my latte and looking out onto the sidewalk with all the people rushing by I know that as much as I'm dying to, I can't go out with Edward.


	6. Chapter 4: Part 2

At the end of another long day, I pack up my things and head out. I'm looking forward to a quiet evening, maybe a long relaxing bath and a good book.

I'm just about to arrive at my car when Edward jogs over.

"We all decided to go for drinks, are you coming?"

I'm surprised because we've never done anything social with the enemy before.

"Really?"

Edward must hear the scepticism in my voice because he says, "Yeah, I've known Carrie and everyone for a long time and we like to catch up every once in awhile."

"Well I guess so then."

"Great! Do you want to come with me?"

"No," I say quickly and then add, "I'll be fine, what's the address and I'll just google map it."

Thirty minutes later I'm pulling up outside of a high rise and pass my keys to the valet. I walk inside the lobby wondering where the bar is. I spot Edward beside the elevator and our eyes lock as I walk towards him. The elevator arrives as I reach him and we step in. I'm surprised when he hits the 50th floor and it dawns on me that I may have been played. It's a feeling I haven't experienced before but then I've never been mentally fogged up from attraction before. I wonder what my next move should be. It's hard to think straight when I'm in a small enclosed space with an unbelievably sexy god who is undressing me with his eyes. Edward runs his hands from my shoulders to my hands over my blazer and I shiver and step back bumping against the glass wall of the elevator. He's still holding my hands and says in a sensual voice, "I want to undress you a little."

Oh fuck, he wants to undress me with more than his eyes. I'm starting to feel a little lightheaded, and I'm supposed to be coming up with a game plan here.

Edward tugs my hand and gives me a smile that completely disarms me.

"Don't be mad, I didn't think you would come otherwise." He drops my hands and places them against the elevator wall behind me, caging me in. "You can leave anytime, but I don't think you'll want too."

The elevator door opens and we walk up a flight of stairs and through another door onto the roof and we're suddenly in a romantic garden that looks like it popped out of a fairytale. There are little pathways through riotous beds of roses, poppies, hydrangeas and a million other flowers. It looks wild and exotic and in the middle of it there is a table set with candles already flickering and music wafting around and wine chilling. Edward takes my hand and leads me over to the table which is overlooking New York.

"You said that you love beautiful things, and this is the most beautiful place in New York I know of." Edward whispers into my ear. All my calculations on job risk have suddenly been left in the lobby. He is standing behind me and he slides my blazer off my shoulders hanging it on the back of the chair. He spins me around so that I'm facing him one hand clasping mine and the other in my hair.

He brushes his lips against my ear. "Please stay and eat" he murmurs, pushing me gently down into the chair. He sits down in his chair across from me and I lick my lips which feel dry and swollen. Edward lifts the wine bottle out of the ice and pours us each a glass. I swirl it in my glass and then touch it to my lips, it feels so wonderful and cool against my skin which is hot from the blood pounding through my veins. It is delicious. "California Viognier?"

Edward is looking at me steadily in a way that almost makes me feel like I'm being devoured.

"Very impressive. Do you like it?"

"It's exquisite."

A man in a suit suddenly appears with caviar. Edward puts some on a blini with its accompaniments. He leans across the table and feeds it to me. "It's Beluga. I don't know what you like so I just ordered the most exotic and expensive food they could get." He gives me his sexiest smile. "I'm trying to be very impressive."

"You have an unfair advantage, I've never felt this level of intense attraction for a stranger before."

"Neither have I, you're like a drug that I've been addicted to since the first moment I saw you."

I laugh. "I can't believe you just used that line."

Edward smiles and says, "I can't either, but it actually is true."

Laughing has lifted me out of the trancelike mood I've been in since the elevator and my head clears enough to feel conversational.

I lean intimately towards Edward. "So tell me about yourself."

We chat about where we went to school, what cases we've worked on and Jessica's gallery. Talking with him it feels like we've known each other forever, combined with the intensity of our attraction the result is heady. Across the table is too far, I feel like I need to be touching him. Edward stops mid sentence and reading my mind walks around the table and tips my head back. He slowly runs his tongue along my lips and gives my lower lip a little nibble.

"The wine on your lips tastes delicious."

I groan and open my mouth a little as he sucks on my lip. Holy fuck I feel so wet and he hasn't even kissed me yet.

I hear a door close in my drugged mind and Edward casually sits back down as the suit re-emerges carrying another course.

I am famished but not for the food he brings, I lick my burning lip. I take a long drink of ice water, I have to get back to the safe ground that we were on when we were chatting about courtrooms and galleries. The water really clears my head so I take another drink and crunch some ice.

Edward is smiling at me. "I especially like the ice crunching strategy, how are you ever going to hold up in the courtroom?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Wait a second, are you doing this on purpose?"

"No," Edward laughs, "you just have to embrace the fact that you want to fuck me. I can't wait to fuck you so I'm loving all the foreplay, it's the resistance that has you all disoriented."

I analyze this for a minute, it's a really good point, if I was looking forward to a hard fuck with Edward I'd feel really in control right now and nothing clears my head like being in control.

"I'll have to think about it" I tell Edward, "My career is the most important thing to me and I'm not in as secure a position as you. Screwing a case up in any way is not optional and I haven't determined that there is no risk of my attraction to you affecting that yet. You bring up a good point about getting it out of my system before we start the trial though, it may be the best way to deal with this."

Edward raises his eyebrows quizzically at me. "Do you always approach things with such cold logic? I meant that if you enjoy what you want instead of fighting it you won't feel so conflicted and you'll have a clearer head. I wasn't thinking that we should just get this over with, we barely know each other but there is so much potential between us."

I feel oddly insulted. "I do enjoy myself thoroughly after I've calculated all the risks, that's why I'm successful. Right now your risk factor is about a 47% which generally would be way too high for me, I'm already going way out of bounds by being here." I look at him in shocked silence. I can't believe I've revealed so much about myself, I learned long ago to hide my intricate matrix of constant calculations. It's a weapon at work and an instant turnoff in personal relationships; I've managed to cover both of those bases at once with Edward.

If I didn't have Edward's full attention before he is fully captivated now. "That seems a little low don't you think? I feel like we're more combustible than 47%. How did you come up with that number?"

I can tell by his tone that he is trying very hard to make the question sound light and I try to downplay.

"I just meant that I'm so turned on by you that there's a good chance that I'll get distracted and screw up at work."

He gives me a long look. "Well let's revisit this after recess tomorrow, I'll have some closing arguments then."

He gives me a smoky 'I'm going to fuck you brainless' stare and then says "Let's get going, I'll take you to your car." Hmm, I guess he's planning to take his own sweet time.

**So what do you guys think? Rate the date! Review _Red_ for Very Hot!, _Orange_ for Just Okay, and _Yellow_ for Disappointing**


	7. Chapter 5

The next morning I am happily humming to myself as I grind coffee. My toaster pings and I fish the toast out to butter it, thinking about what else I feel like having. Maybe an omelette, I am in the mood for a relaxed big breakfast. I've never made an omelette before but I'm sure it'll be easy. I'm still in my underwear and robe, and sitting cozily wrapped up on my patio with a big breakfast and some reading material sounds perfect.

Poking around the fridge surprisingly yields a nice array of ingredients. My mom always says that you can put anything in an omelette, so I grab a cutting board and knife and start by chopping some onion and mushrooms. Next I slice up a mango. I have some ham as well, and start chopping that up too.

I think I'll read some more material for my case with Edward while I eat. I wonder what it is about him that is so attractive that I can't even think straight around him. It really is a problem, this is my biggest case yet and being totally distracted by some guy is going to affect my performance. Not to mention that it isn't just some guy. I grimace at the thought of the attorney's office finding out that I might be sleeping with the enemy. I'm not too sure what the result would be but considering the level of unprofessionalism I imagine the backlash would be pretty severe. Knowing me though, the longer that I'm attracted to him without anything happening the more I'm going to obsess over him and the worse things are going to get.

Last night with him was... interesting. Even in the light of the morning after I'm still nervous that I revealed too much personal information. But we did have a completely romantic start to our evening, and even if it's wrong I'm excited, dying in anticipation to see how things will play out tomorrow at work. Especially when I remember all the sexy looks he was giving me last week; my heart rate accelerates as I wonder what this week will have in store. I sigh, this is going to get totally out of control, I have to devise a plan before my attraction for him screws up my life.

I toy with the idea that Edward planted, about sleeping with him, and wonder if it would really get it out of my system. Even the thought of sleeping with him is making my breath come fast and shallow. I bite my lip and feel like touching myself to satisfy the desire between my legs. My knife slips from between my fingers, banging down on the cutting board, jolting me out of my fantasy. I pick up the knife and try to concentrate on my chopping again. I now have a small bowl of onion, mushrooms, ham and mango. I guess I'll grate a little cheddar too. As soon as I have cracked the eggs into the pan, I dump everything else in and mix them all around.

I try to remember if I've ever had this kind of desire at the beginning of any relationship before. Most of the guys I've dated I was attracted to but definitely just because I thought they were good looking or smart or had some kind of quality that I liked. I don't think that I felt this illogical need to be close to someone before. With Edward it's like he's got some kind of magnetic field around him and I'm distracted and can't seem to think of anything else other than being with him. And then even when I'm with him half the time my brain is so scattered because all I want to do is touch him. With Jacob...

"Jacob!" I yelp out loud. We were supposed to meet for lunch, but I'm pretty sure I'm totally late. I check my watch. I have ten minutes to get dressed and across town. I scrub my hands and then leaving everything on the counter I run to my closet and grab a pair of jeans, hastily pulling them on. I pull a t-shirt over my head and racing back through the kitchen I snatch my keys and purse from the counter, slip on some flats and bolt for the door, punching his number into my phone.

"Running late?" Jacob's voice is dry as if he knows exactly what was going on.

"I'm so sorry Jacob! I wasn't even dressed 5 minutes ago." The chirp of my car unlocking is like music to my ears. I'll be on the road in a few seconds. "I can't believe this but I'm just leaving now."

"Not to worry babe, I figured you'd be sleeping in after last night."

"After..." I scroll backwards, does he mean Edward? Did Jacob somehow see us together last night? What's he going to think? This sucks that I'm now wondering if Jacob would care if I went on a date. Maybe I should just forget about the not-so-platonic vibes I've been getting from him lately, and try to get back to how it used to be when we could talk about anything. I hope the art gallery was just a strange blip in our normally rock solid friendship, because I actually can't wait to tell him about Edward hijacking me for dinner. I'm sure he'll be glad I got over Mike so fast, I reason to myself.

"How did I know that you'd be celebrating at the end of a long week? Hmm, one guess. You're friends with Jessica," he teases, and I grin. Maybe I'm imagining Jacob's attraction like I jumped to conclusions about him seeing us I think hopefully.

"Fair enough. Where are you now?" I ask. I'm only about 10 minutes away from our lunch spot and feeling a bit competitive.

"Right around the corner from Dos Caminos. In fact I can see inside and you're not there yet."

I rev the engine and he laughs. "I'll get a table. You keep your eyes on the road."

When I get to the table he is making a big show of having already ordered.

"My manipulative best friend who apparently thought I was sleeping in and didn't call," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Wow, Bella," Jacob says, looking up at me. I run my fingers through my hair, hoping to get some of the tangles out. I didn't even have time to brush my hair, so I'm probably a bit of a mess.

"I wasn't kidding. I was literally still in my bathrobe half an hour ago. You're lucky I remembered to put on pants," I joke, then stumble in surprise as my heart lurches as he gives me a once-over.

"That's not what I mean. If you were glowing any more we wouldn't need lights in this place. What's with the thousand-watt smile?"

I lean forward, trying to keep things upbeat and excited, trying to will away the unwanted look in his eyes and my heart's equally unwanted response. I really need our relationship to not get complicated with everything that's going on right now, I need him as my best friend.

"I swear to God if you say that Mike is back in town -"

"No no no," I reassure him, then for good measure shudder and say, "No way, never again."

"Good," he says, "that guy creeped me out. So what's up?"

I suddenly have second thoughts and look down, wondering if I should maybe not push things and keep Edward to myself. Maybe we should just talk about safe unromantic subjects. For that matter Jacob is probably just feeling overprotective of me, after all, my last boyfriend was such a disaster. Realizing I had just thought of Edward as a potential boyfriend makes me think that I don't have a handle on things at all. If anything I should be still thinking about him as a one night stand.

Jacob says, "Seriously, Bella, the suspense is killing me. 'Fess up."

Oh, what the hell. "Remember when we were at the art gallery," I start, then change tack as I see a train wreck looming. Edward and Jacob hadn't exactly hit it off. "That art was so amazing, wasn't it. You know what else is amazing, romance. But not serious at all. Maybe more like a very very fast fling. With someone who we both have lots in common with."

Jacob's eyes are narrowed now and he is shaking his head. "Oh no, Bella, don't say it."

"I sort of went on a date with Edward last night," I blurt out, and he groans.

"That poser who bought my painting? You've got to be kidding me."

I set my chin stubbornly. "I'm not kidding. It was really amazing. I actually didn't mean to go on the date but once I was on it, it was pretty incredible."

Jacob isn't paying any attention to me. "Hang on, Jessica told me about him. Aren't you working together?"

"Not exactly," I say, which is very far from the truth. "He's working on the same case, I suppose. From a... different perspective."

"How different?"

"Well... the opposition."

"You have seriously got to be kidding me." Jacob leans toward me, gripping the edge of the table as though it had pissed him off instead of me. "He's the defence attorney? You're telling me that he is representing a criminal who you are trying to put in jail."

"Relax, Jacob. It's not that big of a deal." Jacob is a smart guy and I can tell he's not buying it so I try to put it into perspective. Or fake it to be not such a problem anyway, so that I don't have the pressure of him worrying about me getting into trouble too. With Jacob, him worrying will also involve me trying to deal with his bad temper, pissed about some decision I made. If Jacob can't swoop in and save me from disaster he deals with his worry by blaming me. I'm surprised that he realized that me seeing Edward was a problem, I didn't think he would think anything of it. "Lots of married lawyers oppose each other in court and it's not even a conflict of interest."

"If you're thinking about marriage after one date -"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not. I'm just saying -"

"Well I'm saying you're heading down the wrong road, and it's turning into a pattern."

We glare at each other across the table. That last comment hit its mark, and I'm so mad at Jacob for using Mike against me. It's not even really true, Mike wasn't my professor anymore when we started our relationship, but Jacob is twisting it to make it sound like I'm always chasing after my boss.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," I finally manage to say, and even though I'm upset my voice is strong. I'm glad that years of law has trained me to articulate no matter what. "Not that it's any of your business, but he's totally different from Mike."

"I'm sorry too," he says abashedly. "I promise I wasn't trying to burst your bubble." Then his face firms with resolve, and he says, "But it is my business. I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I soften immediately, knowing that he's telling the truth. "Thank you, but this time I'm going to take care of myself. So far, Edward hasn't been anything but a gentleman to me." I have a sudden flashback to our "blow job" at the bar and can't help but think I am stretching the term, but whatever.

The waitress turns up with our food, and we chat about other things for the rest of our meal. But after all the drama, I feel deflated. I wish Jacob could have just been happy for me. I have no idea what his problem is, well actually I might, and it's a problem that I'm determined to ignore. From now on I guess I'll be telling Jessica about my dates.


	8. Chapter 6

Mike picks me up from the office in an old thunderbird definitely not his usual car. He gets out to open the passenger door, but surprises me by roughly pushing me into the car. Getting into the driver's seat he leans over and crudely ties a blindfold over my eyes. My whole body starts to tense with arousal in anticipation of some role playing. I can't see where we're going I just feel Mike's purposefully rough and aggressive driving. We arrive at our destination and I hear him come around to my side of the car and then he pulls me out. He pushes a gun into my side and guides me up some stairs opening some doors as we make our way in. He tosses me onto a bed and strips me down to my underwear. I'm face down on the bed, bound and gagged and I hear him go into another room and turn on the tap. There is the quiet tread of feet and then I feel the bed sink slightly as he climbs on. I feel the cool metal of the gun as he trails it in a slow meander over my body. It grazes my nipple and I squirm unable to gasp. He runs the gun down my back and pulling my panties down trails it ever so slowly to my clit, gently stimulating me with the head of the gun. My already taught body jolts to attention as I suddenly feel icy cold water dripping down my back reaching my nipples and now he has flipped me over and is torturing my breasts with his mouth all the time driving me to the edge with the gun on my sex. I writhe as he gently pushes the gun inside of me moving it in and out. Finally he removes my gag and I'm able to cry out, he pushes me down to his cock and I take him in my mouth matching his rough pace.

I wake up feeling shaken, claustrophobic and completely aroused. I lie panting in bed for a moment before throwing off the covers and jumping up, trying to shake off my jumble of emotions. Even picking out a short jacket, silk shirt and slightly flared skirt doesn't help, and despite my professional appearance I feel like a crazed animal inside.

I am too worked up for breakfast, so I decide to head into work early. I pull on a pair of platform Ferragamo's and leave the house, slamming the door behind me.

"Focus, Bella," I say out loud, jamming my keys into the ignition. Prepping for our next meeting will calm me down. "You can think about your weird-ass dreams later. Focus on work."

Weaving through traffic isn't helping my mood, so I roll down the window and let the wind mess up my loose hair. I'll tie it back later, but right now the sharp breeze is helping me remember that all that stuff with Mike is over. The slightly degrading talk, the abuse that he eventually subjected me to… the unbridled sex, the toys and games that stimulated our wild attraction…

Pulling into the car park snaps me out of my dangerous train of thought. I'm glad the meeting isn't starting for a few hours because I am in no state for a heated discussion. I head for the library, it isn't open yet but I have an access code, so I decide to do some more research on case precedents. I walk through the entry area my heels echoing through the empty room until I reach the catalog and pulling out a file I start scanning book titles. I don't think it'll come up in the meeting today, but I want some more background on the type of fraud he was committing.

I am so engrossed in browsing the shelves that a touch on my sleeve makes me jump and drop the file folder. I crouch down and scramble to pick up the scattered pages. "Oh, fuck!" I groan, "how typical."

"Sorry," comes an amused voice from above me.

I freeze and slowly lift my head. I am staring directly at the well-tailored crotch of one Mr. Cullen. My eyes travel the rest of the journey up to his face, and I manage a weak grin.

"Good morning," I say.

"Good morning," he replies, and his smooth voice is like a promise of what's coming. That same voice told me, not long ago, that he couldn't wait to fuck me. I think this is the moment to take his advice about not resisting what I want, and decide that the best way for me to maintain maximum control is to take the situation into my own hands.

Letting the files lie, I stand up and take a step toward him. He casually leans against the bookshelves behind him measuring me with his eyes which are smoldering like a banked fire.

"I've seen predators before," he says, "though never in a library."

I take the final step towards him so that our bodies are molded together. "I bet you haven't. Now shut your eyes while I tidy up my confidential materials." I turn around so that we are back-to-front, and start to bend over for my file. He grabs my wrists and yanks me back up.

"I don't think so," he growls, and his mouth is on my neck. He roughly cups my breast with one hand and he's dragging the other up my thigh under my skirt. He pushes me against the opposite shelf, raising my arms above my head and pinning me there. He clenches his fists in my skirt and yanks it up, his hand massaging my thigh, moving closer and closer to my quivering centre. I'm so wet already and I grab on to the shelf as he rubs my clit mercilessly driving me towards climax. He edges his other hand under my shirt torturing my nipples through the thin lace of my bra. He carries me over the edge and I explode in darkness tumbling down, and I collapse back against Edward. But he's already massaging me again and already I feel the slow build.

Before he has a chance to take me all the way, I step up on the lowest shelf and twist around so that we are facing each other. I wrap my legs around his waist and grab his hair, pulling his head back. He tries to kiss me but I won't let him, so he pushes my skirt up around my waist instead and grinds against me. I move my hips too, but my moan is stifled when he claps a hand over my mouth. I am so startled that I stop moving. He puts a finger to my lips and whispers, "Shhh. No screaming in the library."

I meet his mocking gaze and lean in, taking his finger into my mouth sucking on it. Watching me with a hungry expression, he starts grinding again. In another moment he wraps his hand around my cheek and presses his mouth to mine. I am blown away by the intensity of the feeling, after wanting to kiss him for so long. He bites gently on my lower lip and pulls, letting his tongue into my mouth while it is still open then moving to my jaw and down my throat. I grab the shelf behind me and arch my back in ecstasy.

His hands are running up my thighs again, but this time they wrap around my ass and I am yanked abruptly forward. I grab onto him instinctively as he steps away from the shelf.

"Edward," I breathe into his ear, "I want you inside of me. Fuck me, right now."

His fingers were already hooked inside my panties so it's easy to slip them off. He starts to take off his jacket and I peel off the rest and push him down into a nearby chair. I kneel down between his legs and undo his buckle. He produces a condom from his pocket and I shimmy his pants down and wrap my hand around his cock, licking the tip as I start to move my hand up and down. He is panting and incredibly hard as I suck his member all the way into my mouth, until it hits the back of my throat. Then I straddle him, pressing his wetness against mine, and whisper, "I want to fuck you so bad." I slide the condom on stroking him up and down.

He is looking up at me with hooded eyes, already halfway there. I feel completely in control until he grabs my hips and without warning, pulls me down hard. I let out a cry as he slides into me pounding me down into him over and over. I reach out and grab the chair so that I can hold my ground. I moan as he completely fills me again and again and his hands torture me as they roughly explore my smooth skin. With one hand on my ass so that we are still locked together, he splays the other hand across my back and stands up with my legs wrapped around him and his cock still inside me. He slowly slides me out and lays me on the table. I lay there feeling totally bereft at the emptiness he has left inside me. He is slowly circling the table watching me, his fingers trailing my body, edging under my bra brushing over my nipples until I cry out unable to take any more. He makes it to my sex and rubs my clit, moving his finger inside me and twirling it around hitting my g spot over and over. He's watching me with barely controlled desire as I arch on the table in excruciating pleasure as he brings me just to the edge of orgasm slowing down as I get close, not letting me quite reach it. I cry out begging for the release, and he climbs up on the table, teasing me with his tip at my opening. I squeeze and pull and slap his ass trying madly to pull him inside me and finally he fills me completely and all I can hear is our panting ragged breathing.

After one torturous moment of stillness I start to circle my hips, clenching myself tight around him, and he groans in pleasure. His fingers graze my neck then move down under my shirt teasing my nipple through the thin lace of my bra. I'm arching and straining against my buttons I want him to touch me so badly, without any barriers.

He grabs both my arms and holds them down.

"Not this time," he says in a gravelly voice, then reaches back to grasp my calves. He lifts my legs up until they're resting on his shoulders and he is kneeling above me, just barely inside me. "Next time," he says, sliding into me so slowly that I gasp and tremble, "you'll undress for me." He slides out again, almost all the way. "I want to watch you take every piece of clothing off one by one so that I can see every inch of your beautiful body while we fuck." Then he slides smoothly into me. I can feel the climax building but I'm determined to drag it out. I wrap my hand around his cock, keeping him from entering me again and tantalize him with my fingers, pleasuring both of us. He is moving against me, trying to force his way inside me or maybe just incredibly turned on by my handiwork. The faster he moves, the harder I rub. Suddenly I let go and cry out as his cock slams all the way in. He pounds into me over and over until the last shred of control is gone and I clench in an orgasm that continues to roll over me again and again until I have no idea where or who I am. I feel him tense and climax, and then he collapses next to me, both of us gasping for air.

Things slowly come back into focus and realizing that we are lying on a library table, I hastily sit up and straighten my skirt. Edward is buckling his belt next to me as I finally scoop up my papers. I am scrambling around the books to find my panties when I see Edward's amused expression. I need to get out of here immediately and brazenly decide to just let them lie wherever they are. "Well, see you in there," I say, brushing past him.

After my intense morning, a whole day of discussion whizzes by. I file out with everyone and then practically jump into my car, I'm so eager to go have a girls night at Jessica's apartment. We've made plans to order in and watch movies which is exactly what I need after my week. I can't wait to tell her about my date with Edward and our very hot encounter in the library, she is going to be so smug that I slept with him after I said so determinedly that I wouldn't. An uneasiness washes over me as I think about what I won't be telling her about: my increasingly frequent recurring Mike dreams.

I think about the email I received from Mike today, the first I've heard from him since our last disastrous time together. He wrote that he was giving me some space after what happened, that he would be gone for another two weeks and that he would make it up to me when he got back. Just thinking about it chokes me up, I can't believe he thinks that I'm going to stay with him after what he did to me. I had a very thorough sex education from Mike and lots of what we did lay far outside conventional sex. He had been very dominant and volatile, quickly without warning shifting from soft and sweet to rough and aggressive and mostly it had been provocative and exciting, but after that last time I just feel sick to my stomach and repulsed. Except apparently in my dreams where he still manages to make me wake up wet, what the hell is up with that?

This train of thought is ruining what was my very happy mood, I just have to lock it up and put it away. I can't change what happened, I remind myself, I just have to move forward and not think about it. I put on an upbeat pop song and turn up the volume loud, trying lighten my mood. I begin to relax and although I'm not feeling as carefree as when I started my drive I'm excited again to have a low key evening with Jessica.

I pull up in front of her building and grab the boxes of Chinese from the passenger seat. Jessica is holding the door for me, and we go to the kitchen to boil some water for tea. We are sitting on her couch eating straight out of the boxes with our chopsticks before we start chatting.

"So what have you been up to the last few days?" I ask. "I've been so busy we haven't talked at all."

"Same as usual, just going to the gallery, other than that I've mostly been hanging out at home surprisingly," Jessica says. "So what have you been so busy with, Edward Cullen?" Jessica always gets straight to the point.

"Actually..."

"Ha," Jessica bursts out, "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of him."

I blush. "I know, I did have the best intentions and I was really making an effort to hold out until he pointed out that it might actually be better to get it out of my system."

Jessica bursts out laughing. "He actually convinced you that it would be in your best interest to sleep with him, he _must_ be a good lawyer."

"Well it was a good point, I do need to get this out of my system." I try to defend myself. "I'm sure I won't be constantly obsessing over him now that I've had all of him, it's what you haven't had yet that is so alluring that it will drive you crazy."

Jessica looks at me skeptically. "Obviously you haven't been in love before and you probably have a negative view of relationships after Mike, because when you really like someone, it's supposed to get better not worse."

I toss my hair. "Ask me again next week. I bet I'll be all about work again and kicking some serious ass on this case." I smile at the thought. "Well kicking his ass actually."

Jessica grins at me. "Well I'm totally rooting for you. So did he live up to the anticipation?"

"It had to be mind blowing for me to have had sex in the library at work," I say mischievously.

Jessica raises her eyebrows. "You did not, you're joking!"

"I am so serious."

"You are in so much trouble," Jessica predicts. "I guess I'm going to have to live vicariously through you, I haven't met anyone for so long that I even want to try a date with."

"Sorry I've been so wrapped up with work and now Edward, we are going to go out on a manhunt! We need to find you a hot eligible bachelor."

"Cheers to that," Jessica toasts.


	9. Chapter 7: Part 1

I'm at the wall climbing gym working out some of my pent up sexual frustration. I can't believe that I feel any sexual tension after yesterday. Things are not working in my favour at all, sleeping with Edward was supposed to get me past my attraction to him but instead I just want him more than ever.

I thought that the reality of sex with Edward would never be as good as in my imagination, was I ever wrong. And now my traitorous body is demanding that I satisfy my cravings again. During our meeting after the library I had felt so satisfied that I was possibly a little cocky. I thought that I had nailed my problems, and had been totally unfazed by Edward's continued staring. I had been able to look right at him with a clear head and didn't have the slightest difficulty tearing my eyes away. I had been impossible to distract and on top of my game.

In fact I think my reaction made Edward a little nervous because for the first time he had seemed unsure of himself. I had waltzed right out of work without a backward glance at him... but alas it hadn't lasted. By last night I was eating ice cream and replaying every single second in the library over and over. It took all the willpower I had to stop myself from tracking down his number and demanding a booty call. By this morning I would take even a moment of anything Edward I'm so desperate.

I shake my head, I'm like a Edward junky. I have to either do a Edward detox and flush him out of my system or somehow arrange a Edward hit at least once a day so that I can feel like I did at work yesterday. I can't help wondering if it wouldn't be a lot easier to make the second arrangement. I push away from the wall in my harness and smoothly descend to the ground. Obviously I haven't worked out my frustration yet, I turn up the volume on my iPod and face the wall again, determined to scale this thing until I'm too tired to even think about sex anymore.

When I get back to my apartment there is a very fancy little box sitting outside my door. I bend down and pick it up, looking for a note, but there is none. Edward? I set my things down and pull the ribbon off. Inside there is a single truffle. There is a card inside describing the truffle which is called a Madeline from Knipschildt Chocolatier. I've heard of them before, it's supposed to be the world's most expensive chocolate. There is also a tissue sitting in the box, I unwrap it and find my panties which I had so carelessly left in the library. I smile and head to the kitchen to check my messages.

My heart stutters as I hear Edward's very sexy voice on my answering machine. I miss the message wondering how he got my number, and address for that matter. I press replay and listen to the message again.

_Hi Bella, I enjoyed seeing you yesterday. Are you free tomorrow evening? I want to take you on a proper date. My cell is 212-933-3008_

Proper date, hmmm...if it's anything like the last date he has romance on the brain. We'll see how long that lasts, I have other things in mind.

I dial his number and he picks up on the second ring.

"Hi," he murmurs into the phone. "What are you doing right now?"

My heart is in my throat already. "I just got home. Thanks for the truffle."

"You're welcome." His voice is low and intimate. "I have to see you again. Will you come tomorrow?"

My blood is pounding in my ears and I quietly take a deep breath moving the phone away from my mouth hoping he can't hear me trying to steady my breathing. "Yes, where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up at 7."

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 7: Part 2

The next evening I get ready slowly, paying attention to every detail. I'm already fantasizing about all the things that we are going to do to each other. I'm turned on just by the thought that I get to see him, and the inevitability that we will sleep together tonight has me hot, wet and bothered. I finish in the shower and moisturize every inch of my smooth skin. I go to my drawers and pick out some sexy lacy underwear, admiring myself in the mirror as I clasp the bra. Putting my robe back on, I sit down in front of the mirror to put on my makeup using my brushes and charcoal eyeshadow to create a smoky haze on my lids. Finishing with the blowdryer I head to my closet to find an outfit which will assist in my mission to drive Edward wild. My eyes stop on a white dress that has an open back that scoops all the way down to my ass. Well that certainly has possibilities and judging by Edward' track record we're going to be doing something that I'd better get dressed up for. I picture for a split second what it would be like to date Edward, before slamming that door closed. I want him so bad and that has to be limited to fucking. And my what fun that will be.

Thirty minutes later my buzzer sounds and I grab my clutch and head out the door. Edward looks so hot in a suit and bow tie, I know I made the right decision to dress up. I slip into the passenger seat and let him wrap me up in a melting kiss.

"So where are we going?" I ask, as he leans over and straps in my seatbelt.

"It's still a surprise, but I'll give you a hint. It's at Avery Fisher Hall."

"The New York Philharmonic!" I say excitedly. "They're playing Ravel tonight, I didn't think there were any tickets left."

He looks at me in surprise but just says, "I have a box for the season, so tickets are never a problem."

The hall is buzzing with energy before we even get in, the soloist is very well known and anyway it's a Friday night. I for one am glad to have the evening off, even though I will probably be cramming in more research over the weekend.

Edward leads me toward the stairs, and I follow him to his loge. His seats are the only ones in the second row, and they are close to the stage with a perfect view of the shining grand piano. I can't wait to hear Ravel's Sonatine, it is such a sensual piece. I take a seat and lean against the wall of our balcony, looking down into the crowd.

"Wow, it's packed. We just made it in time."

"I'm sorry I was late."

I turn, startled by how close he is to me. He is leaning forward as well, and his hand skims my bare back. I shiver.

"Cold?" he asks, moving to offer me his jacket, but I stop him.

"No, I'm not cold," I say, my voice husky.

The lights dim and the crowd bursts into applause as the pianist takes the stage. The New York Phil won't be playing until the second half - for now it is just the pianist alone on stage, the rest of us in near darkness with the spotlight on her.

I realize that with the solid maple wall around us, and such low lighting, we are practically invisible to the rest of the crowd. There are two couples seated in front of us, but they are totally focussed on the stage below. I sneak a peek at Edward and see that he is lounging back in his chair, his arm slung over the back of mine, watching the pianist prepare to play. His jaw is very strong in profile and suddenly I want to nip it, to taste his mouth and throat again. One kiss is not going to be enough for tonight.

The first flurry of notes float out of the piano, very delicate in the huge hall. The pianist pushes the tempo faster and faster until she suddenly pulls back, making it torturously slow. The theme keeps transforming, speeding up and building before being dragged back. Edward starts to trail his fingers up and down my spine, almost unconsciously, and my skin bursts into flame.

I put my hand on his leg just as the first movement ends. In the pin-drop silence of the hall, our eyes meet. I don't dare move, I am afraid that even the rustle of clothing will attract the attention of the people in front, so instead I lick my lower lip and then bite down on it. I watch the desire in his eyes deepen and can practically feel his heart rate accelerate. As the music starts again, I slide my hand up his thigh and enjoy the reaction I get. For a moment, his hand closes over my wrist, but then he reaches up with both hands and grips either side of my face, pulling me in for a kiss.

I have no interest in a romantic moment. Scraping my teeth across his lip, I start to lavish his neck with kisses, loosening his bow tie with one hand while the other hand is kept busy down lower. I can tell that he's having a hard time keeping quiet and I love it. He is so hard and I start to rub faster, matching the quick tempo of the minuet with my hand.

He lets out a low moan and we both freeze. He drops his face against my neck, obviously struggling to maintain control in the moment of reprieve. I don't want to give him that. Slowly, as silently as I can, I squeeze my palm around him, releasing then squeezing again. His jaw is clenched and so is the hand still locked in my hair. He is wound up, probably just trying to keep quiet.

As the whirl of the final movement begins, I start to move faster again, rubbing and stroking. This time he turns toward me. He slides one leg between mine, pushing them apart, which in a reasonably short dress is risqué to say the least. But when he makes no move to reciprocate my action, I find myself with my legs spread, hoping more than ever that the people in front don't turn around. The risk and the intensity of pleasuring him in silence is turning me on, and he is watching it happen. I can barely stand that he is making no move at all.

As the final movement comes to a crashing end, he leans forward and says, "Would you mind if we step out for a moment?"

We untangle ourselves and step outside the box. There is no one in the lobby, and the moment that the door closes on the thunderous applause, we are standing in silence. He takes a shaky breath and reaches for me, sliding his hands across my bare back and teasing me under the edges of my dress. I pull him toward me until we are pressed against the wall, grinding against each other. I can't stop myself from tearing his shirt open, I want to get as close as I can to him.

"Maybe we need to get a little farther from the doors," I gasp, and he grabs my hand.

"Let's go." He practically drags me to the elevator, stands me in the middle of it, and whispers in my ear, "Don't move, if you don't mind. Otherwise we're not going to make it to the car." He reaches around me to press the parkade button, his bare chest brushing up against my back. He groans and before the elevator starts to move his lips are on my neck, his hands exploring under my dress. I reach back and grab his hips, pulling him tighter against me, wanting him right here.

The elevator dings open, and he has to pull himself away from me. Luckily the car is right by the elevator, we both hop in and roar out of there in another moment.

"My place is more comfortable," he says when we reach our first red light, "but Central Park is closer."

Instead of responding, I unzip his pants and stroke him up and down. The light turns green, and Edward guns the car.

"Central Park it is," he says roughly.

The first sheltered parking spot he finds is less than two minutes away but it feels like an hour. Before the car is turned off I am on my knees, trying to manoeuvre in the tiny space.

"This goddamn dress is too tight!" I exclaim, frustrated by my limited range of motion. He slides his hands up my thighs, pulling the dress up and all the way up off body in a single motion, then picks me up and all but tosses me into the back seat. He climbs after me, saying,

"Any other problems that need solving Miss Swan?"

"Ha ha," I say, "just one." I hook one high heel over the back seat so that he can enjoy the full view of my sheer, lacy lingerie, and raise an eyebrow. "You're looking overdressed, Mr. Cullen."

**A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 7: Part 3

Later that night I'm at home by myself, sitting on my couch with my knees drawn up to my chin. I've had time to shower and change into a silk nightshirt, so by now I've calmed down and my libido seems to be in check. The warm light of the streetlamp outside is calming and I am able to think clearly at last. I can finally think about what I'm doing.

I've always been a logical person. My emotions are often intense but I'm not reactive, I always look for the reason behind things, and try to do what's best for me. Breaking up with Matt was good for me, because even though he was an exciting sexual experiment for me, he crossed a line. Breaking up with Jacob was good for me; I needed to make my own decisions, pursue my career, and give myself a break from the traditional relationship that he wants.

But now that I'm on the edge of really succeeding at the career I've worked so hard for, I have to admit to myself that I am risking it all for Edward. What the hell am I thinking?

I press my face to my knees, breathing deeply, practicing a technique I learned when law school was stressing me out. I try to remember why I decided to start sleeping with Edward. Well, that one's easy - he is too hot to handle. Before that, though, there was a reason I resisted sleeping with him. I'm on my first big case, and it could be a really big breakthrough for me. If only I didn't have a conflict of interest...but I do, so there is no excuse for me not to withdraw. I feel like everything is spinning out of control. I'm practically going to have to fire myself straight off for doing this, or break all the rules and risk my whole future.

I never would have done this with Jacob - my safe haven, I always knew what to expect with him and wouldn't be in this position. Though when I think about it, he did make me choose, by asking me to choose Columbia over Harvard.

With Jacob at least I absolutely knew that we could have a future together and what it would be like. I knew for certain how strong our feelings and love were for each other. So I just can't understand why I was able to give Jacob up but I can't seem to give Edward up. I barely know him, have no idea whether we have a chance at a real relationship, so why can't I just walk away from this when so much is on the line?

I feel my heart speed up and it's difficult for me to breathe. How can it be that I'm having a panic attack by the mere thought of telling Edward I can't see him anymore when we only met a week ago? All I know is that I need to keep seeing him and the intensity of the need is terrifying.


	12. Chapter 8: Part 1

I'm tied to a bed and have no idea how long I've been lying here in the darkness under my blindfold. Two hours, ten, a whole day and night? I'm starting to have an inkling how it would feel to be in captivity. I struggle against my cuffs for the millionth time but give up quickly this time completely fatigued, not believing I can find a way out anymore. I fall into a fitful sleep. I awaken to the sound of footsteps and soon someone is roughly unchaining me. I feel drugged and delirious and am trying to remember who tied me here. Whoever it is pulls me off the bed and then I'm being aggressively pushed along. I try to fight as the person works at my buttons but he shakes me into submission and then yanks my pants and underwear down. I'm pushed onto a cool seat and realize it's a toilet. I freeze feeling even more caged in and vulnerable than when I was tied to the bed for eternity. "Piss now or I'll take you back to the bed until you have to do it there," he growls. I feel like vomitting as I realize that it's Mike talking and wonder what kind of sick game he's up too. I start to pee as he turns the shower on. He comes back and takes my shirt off, I tentatively reach for my blindfold but he orders me to keep it on. Then he's cradling me in his arms and we're under the shower, the warm water raining over us. He must have undressed as well because all I can feel when he brushes against me is his naked body. He is gently washing me everywhere like I'm a little child, he finishes shampooing my hair and carefully rinses it out so the suds don't run into my eyes. Then he guides me out of the shower and dries me off with a soft fluffy towel. I still feel a little delirious, I would think that maybe I dreamed being cuffed to the bed except that my wrists are still sore from struggling against them. Mike takes my hand leading me gently back down the hall and lifts me back onto the bed. I'm fighting to focus and rationalize what my best move would be. He's calm and gentle now, do I play along? He has me sitting back against the bed and he whispers in my ear, "Open your mouth." I open my mouth obediently and in pops a deliciously sweet and juicy grape. I can't resist and chew hungrily realizing that I'm starving. Mike continues to feed me like this until I take a chance and bite down hard on his finger. "Fuck!" he yells. I'm desperately ripping at my blindfold while I try to scramble away. I'm not quick enough and soon I'm being tackled and pinned to the bed face down. I sob as I hear the click of my handcuffs. The whip is brought swiftly and harshly down on my ass ten times and then he leaves me crying in the darkness.

I wake up with tears in my eyes as I slowly absorb the familiarity of my bedroom. I take deep breaths, trying to settle my rattled nerves. I have to purge myself of these dreams, before I start to fear going to sleep. They are getting more disturbing and detailed every time I have them and I shudder to think of what the next one might be. Maybe I have to just email Mike and tell him I'm never going to see him again. Maybe my subconscious is freaked out about meeting him again, and my dreams would stop if I had some closure.

On the chance that there is something concrete I can do to prevent this assault on what used to be my safest most peaceful time, I climb out of bed to get my laptop. I try to focus on writing a break-up email but my mind keeps wandering back to the dreams. It's no surprise that Dream Mike would be into bondage, he always liked that when we were dating, but then so did I. I guess now that the relationship is over I have some bad associations but that part was always exciting for us. What surprises me is all the violence in my dreams, he never tried to hurt me...at least, not until our last crazy encounter.

With that in mind, I remember why it's so important to write this email.

_Dear Mike,_

_We left things in a messy place so I want to clear it up. I got your email, and I'm sorry to say I'm in a different place than you are. I know we had some good times together but our relationship is no longer healthy for me. I can't ever see you again._

I stop for a moment and think about how to finish off the email. Deciding that, after several years of looking up to him and the couple of exciting, albeit wild months of our relationship, I don't mind ending it on a positive note.

_I'm sorry to do this by email but I'm sure you'll understand. I am just not cut out for the kind of relationship you want. I hope your trip goes well._

_Bella_

I look it over and, deciding there is nothing else to say, hit send. I'm so relieved, I felt like we were already done but putting it in words really helps. Hopefully this will mean that my dreams are Mike-free from now on.


	13. Chapter 8: Part 2

Five minutes after I wake up the next morning I get my first text, and I'm suddenly wide awake when I see it's from Edward.

_Good morning._

followed immediately by

_...a very good morning._

I think about sending Mike my official break-up email last night and send back, _For more reasons than you can imagine._

_I can imagine a surprising number of things, although the subject matter is very limited right now as it all involves you, clothing optional._

_Hmmm where are we?_

_Well I'm in bed right now..._

I have to stay in bed for an extra fifteen minutes to enjoy the thought of doing what we had done right here, in my bed, my Egyptian cotton sheets sliding over our skin rather than the rough friction of Edward's leather seats. Though I have to admit I enjoyed the rough friction at the time, the pull between the leather seats and Edward's hard body, the unyielding firmness on both sides as he slid into me, grinding into me gently at first but then harder and harder as the passion could no longer be controlled...

Eventually I do have to get up for work. The drive to the office is punctuated by waves of desire as I recall details from our evening; the careful way he unbuckled each shoe, kissing and nibbling all the way up my leg over every incredibly sensitive inch...the way he knelt over me and ran his palms up my thighs, pushing my legs apart and finally touching my clit at first so lightly that it was almost painful...his smoldering golden eyes devouring every part of me followed by his hot mouth, "Fuck you are so beautiful"...

I'm still thinking about that when I get out of my car and almost run into him. He's leaning against his car, arms crossed and watching me with obvious enjoyment. His relaxed posture is very different from last night, but even so I just want to jump him right here.

"You look distracted," he says.

I blush and bite my lip, and his eyes darken.

"Maybe I should just kidnap you right now. How do you feel about castles?"

I'm completely flustered and don't answer right away because I'm losing the battle of juggling my keys, a latte and my usual armful of files. I seriously need to get a bigger purse. "Sounds nice but I'm going to be locked up in the library all day," I manage, then can't help but flush again as I recall our last meeting in that library. His gaze has turned smoking hot and I wonder if he might actually mean what he said and toss me in his car right now.

"And when will you be finished with all the pleasure the library has in store for you?" he asks. I squeak out,

"Saturday."

"Don't make any plans, I have something in mind."

Totally distracted, my grip slips on my files and he steps forward to help me.

"I'll get them," he says, his voice low as we both crouch down and the first contact between our bodies sends an electrical shot through me. I quickly hand him my coffee, get a better grip on my files and stand up, taking a step backwards. I hope no one else is here this early because this whole exchange has been beyond unprofessional. I click my key fob, and as soon as the car beeps I tuck the keys into my pocket and take the coffee back.

"Thanks," I say shortly. I take a few more precautionary steps away from him, thinking that a little space will make it easier for me to get my hormones under control.

When I look back he's leaning against his car again. He doesn't seem to need to regain control, his expression is blank as if he doesn't care at all. I clear my throat.

"Well, I'm going to get started," I say tentatively. He doesn't react in any way. Casting my mind about for an explanation for his sudden chilliness, I wonder if he might be offended by my standoffish behaviour. I start back towards him. "I'm sorry, I'm just not sure we should be talking like this at work -"

Edward abruptly pushes himself away from the car and walks toward me. "You're right, we shouldn't," he says shortly. Then he has walked right past me and by the time I turn around he's halfway across the parking lot.


	14. Chapter 8: Part 3

After a full day of research, half of which I spent trying not to think about Edward, I'm surprised to come out into a cool night. I take a minute to adjust to the darkness. Of course it's still bright from the street lights and bustling with traffic and pedestrians, but I'm disoriented after being in the windowless library for so many hours.

Looking at the parking lot a fresh wave of uncertainty rolls over me and I check my phone for what seems like the millionth time. I didn't see Edward again all day, and I've been torturing myself worrying he's decided the whole thing isn't worth the risk or the trouble. I should just call him but I'm nervous to make the first move after this morning. Feeling depressed I decide to go for a quick walk in Central Park. I haven't in awhile even though it's one of my favourite things about where I work.

The other thing I haven't done is talk to my parents. I realize that I haven't phoned them in over a week and dial right away, setting off into the park determined to enjoy my evening.

My dad picks up. "Sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, just got off work." I say trying to sound chipper, "this case is eating up my time, but it's so interesting."

"Tell me all about it," he says, and we get deep into discussion about the case. My dad is a defence attorney which makes him both interested and respectful of confidentiality: the perfect combination for a conversation about work. I feel better while I'm talking to my Dad, calmed by his familiar reassuring voice but finally I decide I had better wrap it up.

"Jessica's new gallery exhibit opened last week," I say.

"Right, we're going to try to make it next week sometime. How was the opening, she must have had a party. Did you go with anyone?"

"Nope, just Jacob."

"How's he doing?" my dad asks, with interest. I groan internally. They will never give up.

"He's doing fine, the business is going great. Jessica's event was so chic, very post-post-modern retro," I say hurriedly to get him off track. I'm distracted by a beep from my phone, signalling a text message, though not distracted enough to miss my dad saying,

"I haven't seen him in ages. Tell him to get over here, the tennis court is getting dusty without him. You should both come, when's your next day off?"

"Saturday, but sorry Dad, I have plans. Go ahead and invite Jacob though." At least I hope I have plans. I sit on a bench by the lake to flip through my phone and sink against the back in relief to see Edward's name in the header.

_Be ready on Saturday. xxx Edward_

I enjoy a little shiver of anticipation. "Got to go, Dad. I'll see you soon, maybe after the weekend," I tell him.

"Don't forget to bring Jacob -" He starts to say, so I yell over him,

"Say hi to Mom! Talk to you later, love you, bye!" I hang up before he has a chance to pin me down on anything. Jacob loves my parents but there is no way I'm subjecting him to a day of them scrutinizing us. When Emma returns I'll get her to come and keep them distracted.

I open up Edward's message and indulgently reread it before typing back, _Okay see you then. _After a second I add_ I expect a castle as part of the deal. xxxx Bella_

After a long pause I realize that he might not be able to reply right away. Putting away my phone, I walk right around the lake before checking my messages again. One is waiting from Edward:

_We'll see about that. Depends how good your behaviour is until then._

_My behaviour in public will be very good,_ I type back, _my behaviour in private..._

Edward's response is immediate. _When you put it that way...depends how naughty your behaviour is until then._

_See you on Saturday. xxx Bella_


	15. Chapter 9: Part 1

Saturday morning I am so excited and counting down the hours in anticipation of my date. My phone rings while I'm eating my cereal. "Hi," I say cheerfully, seeing that it's Jessica calling.

"Hi, it's me. Do you want to grab a coffee? I need to go into the gallery later but I'm taking the morning off."

Perfect. Not only do I want to see Jessica but I seriously need some distraction if I'm going to get through the morning.

"Sure, let's just meet by the gallery, that way you can leave whenever you need to." There's a great little bookstore with a coffee shop right next to the gallery. It's sprinkling a bit when I get there so it's a relief to get a parking spot only a block away. I hurry to the shop and take off my jacket, looking around.

The shop is lined with bookcases of all shapes and sizes, some of them huge and made of ancient-looking solid oak or walnut, others seeming to teeter precariously under the weight of so many novels. There's a wide bay window looking onto the street, and the coffee bar stuffed next to it looks like an afterthought. Here and there, tables and low poofy armchairs are squeezed in next to the books.

Deciding to wait for Jessica before ordering, I snag a spot by the window. Fifteen minutes later she comes through the doors, looking glamorous without a hair out of place. I can't help but envy her composure in the rain - everyone else is looking a bit harried, some obviously caught without an umbrella because their hair is plastered to their heads. I'm pretty sure that a cloud wouldn't have the nerve to rain on Jessica without her permission.

Jessica strides up to me and tosses her jacket on the back of her chair. "Hi, you look great." I'm pleased to hear that, since I put quite an effort into being casually gorgeous in a flirty summer dress. The autumn sun that has been promised to start shining in another hour or two should definitely be warm enough for it and I want to catch some sun while I can.

As we head to the counter to order, she says, "So what are you up to this afternoon? I hope you haven't dressed up with nowhere to go."

I blush and say, "I'm going on a date."

Jessica laughs. "Wow, Edward again? You must really like him, you're breaking your rule about afternoon dates. Remember, bedtime won't be a valid getaway excuse if you're bored by five o'clock."

"I won't need an excuse," I say, not wanting to make too big a deal about it or I won't hear the end of it. "He's pretty great."

"That's high praise coming from - tall chai latte with a shot of vanilla." Jessica gives her order, which I personally think is disgusting. I ask for my usual latte, then Jessica picks up where she left off. "Coming from you, that's impressive."

There is a long pause while Jessica looks at me expectantly. I don't know what to say.

"Come on," she finally exclaims, "ask what's up with me!"

I grin and say, "What were you up to last night?"

"Actually, who was I up to last night, his name was Jason."

"And you met him...?"

"I went to an amazing lounge called Underground with a bunch of friends from Columbia. Did you ever meet Roxanne?" I feel immediate distaste at the sound of her name, that we never exactly hit it off would be putting it nicely. Ignoring my bitchy look Jessica powers on, "He's a friend of hers. Very hot."

"Looks aren't everything," I reply argumentatively.

"Yeah right, I've seen Edward." Jessica says, "And Jacob for that matter, are you telling me that's a coincidence?"

"Yes!" I say. "I mean, I'm not going to date _un_attractive men. But not all my boyfriends at Harvard were hot. Jordan had the most enormous ears."

"I'm sure all those besuited Ivy League lawyers were torture to look at. Listen, let's go to Underground, I bet you'd love it. Upstairs is a lounge, downstairs is great for dancing." She nudges me and shoots me a pointed look. "_Great _fordancing." When I blush, she laughs. "And awesome steak tartar too."

"We should bring Edward, he'd love to talk delicacies with you. And he'd love to dance with me," I add innocently.

"Cool," she says, "let's try to go out this week sometime."

"So are you going to see..." I search for the name, "Jason soon?"

"No I don't think so," Jessica says. "I didn't really feel that great of a connection."

"What kind of a connection are you thinking you're going to have? You were out dancing at a bar, you probably barely talked," I point out. "Was there chemistry?"

"The dancing was hot and the sex was really good, I mean I wouldn't have slept with him if I wasn't attracted. But I don't know, I just don't really think we have anything in common. I don't feel like going on an awkward dinner date," Jessica says.

"But you never give anyone a chance though, I mean it would be totally fine if you're not interested in a relationship but you always say you're trying to meet someone." I stand up. "Come on, let's go see if we can figure out your fear of the second date."

Abandoning our coffee, we head toward the self-help section of the bookstore. It's right next to the travel section.

"I always think this aisle is ironic," Jessica says. "If self-help doesn't work, getaway options are just a few steps away."

"That's just your fear of commitment talking. These books will teach you to open up, so that you see the travel section and think 'romantic holiday'." I pull one off the shelf and read out loud, "'Chapter One, Getting Over Yourself. If your relationships keep falling apart, look for the common denominator.' Wow, that seems a little harsh."

"Let me see it," Jessica says, grabbing the book from me and skimming the first page.

My text message alert chirps at me, and I check my phone distractedly.

_Where are you right now?_ It's Edward. I look at the time - 11:30, the morning is almost over! I type a reply.

_Coffee with Jessica, can't wait to see you._

_Coffee where?_

I give him the spot, wondering what's with the questioning, is he coming here?

_I'm kidnapping you for real this time, about five minutes._

I look up at Jessica, already tingling with excitement.

"Let me guess," Jessica says looking at my flushed face, "message from Edward."

I couldn't stop my smile if I tried. "Yup, he's coming to pick me up."

Jessica shakes her head at me. "I seriously don't think I've ever seen you like this. This is why you're encouraging me to get into a relationship." She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to head to the gallery now. I guess you don't need any reminders to have fun," she teases me. Then gives me a stern look, "But call me when you get home, I want details!"


	16. Chapter 9: Part 2

I wander out the door of the coffee shop just as Edward pulls up. My eyes pop open as he gets out of a flat grey Lamborghini and opens the door for me. He gets back in the driver's seat then leans over and straps me in running his hand over my thigh. He's looking into my eyes and I feel the butterflies in my stomach and smile; his eyes are shining with the same excitement and happiness that I feel.

"Hi," he murmurs and gives me a soft lingering kiss on my mouth.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we pull into traffic.

"It's a surprise, but it's a long drive so we finally get to talk. I have to keep my hands on the wheel so I can guarantee there won't be any distractions."

"As long as I behave myself. Actually this will be really interesting to have no choice but to talk," I muse.

"I'm filled with suspense, now I have no idea what to expect," Edward says and grabs my hand, running his fingers up and down mine.

I'm so turned on by this simple gesture that I fall silent. I finally find my voice and say, "I even find that distracting."

Edward looks at me his eyes full of carnal desire. "So do I, maybe talking requires zero contact. I can't believe you calculated 47%, either your math or your chemistry skills are highly suspect."

And I can't believe he brought that up, the only personal revelation between us that I regret so far. Well I guess he really wants to get personal. I slip my hand out of his and fold them in my lap.

"Do you know what intrigues me?" I shake my head. "The combination of cold reasoning and intense sexual passion. I don't quite understand how that works. Do you use your logic to purposely control things and you're actually an emotional person?"

"Do you have a problem with clear reasoning based on facts?" I reply, feeling criticized.

"Not at all, actually I'm fascinated with that kind of thinking. I use a lot of intuition in my analyzing and decision making, but I think both ways have different advantages in our job. But how about the intensity of our chemistry, that's not rational, are the feelings between us just uncontrollable?"

"With you, yes, the feelings are impossible for me to control," I reply, looking out the window, watching the scenery flying by, but oblivious to what I'm seeing.

"Good," Edward replies in a low voice. "I don't want you to be able to walk away."

I look at him and shiver a little at the seriousness of his voice. After all, we just met.

He looks over at me and says, "Hey sorry, this is supposed to be our chance for light and fun. I think you like light and fun and lucky for you I'm generally that kind of a guy."

With that we're zooming onto the I-495 towards Long Island and I start to have an idea of where we're going.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk at a winery, then taking advantage of me on the beach?" I tease him.

"That does sound like fun. I was going to ravish you in the castle but maybe we'll start on the beach," Edward says, sending me his sexy smile.


	17. Chapter 10: Part 1

Before I know it we're pulling into a winery and I'm surprised when I glance at the clock and see that we've been driving for over two hours. We walk into the tasting room and take a seat at the bar. I look around admiringly at the wood beamed architecture, I can see the grain of the wood and the natural beauty of it blends perfectly with the modern design. The view through the huge windows are spectacular: gently sloping vineyards, and beyond them clear blue water. As promised it's turned into a gorgeous warm fall day and the sunshine is making the water sparkle.

The sommelier comes over to ask what we would like to taste first.

"We'll give everything you recommend a try," Edward tells him.

The sommelier, Samuel I think, walks down the bar to select some bottles.

I lean over and teasingly whisper to Edward, "Can't wait to take advantage of me? Are you trying to get me drunk at the first winery?"

He laughs and murmurs back, "I hope not, I don't think we need anything but this," and he takes a finger and trails it from the nape of my neck all the way down my spine, leaving a tingling trail. "I don't want any of this dulled."

We start with a few whites and a rosé and then move onto some reds. Samuel's next pick for us is a Cabernet, he pours a little into each of our glasses for us to taste. He talks about the wines as we sip, telling us about the character of each wine and some awards the winery has won for a few of them. I am only half paying attention to what he's saying because my focus is centred on Edward's fingertips which are casually trailing over me, running up and down my spine continuing the trail he had started before.

"Which was your favourite?" Edward asks me.

I think about it for a minute, we have tasted about 8 now. "I would say the Pinot Noir."

Edward says, "Samuel we'll grab a case of the Pinot." Then he stands up and brushes me with his lips. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I poke around the store for a minute while I wait, until I feel my phone vibrate. Pulling it out I read Jacob's text, _What r u doing?_

_You'll never guess - a holiday, _I text back. _Tell you all about it tomorrow._


	18. Chapter 10: Part 2

I put my phone back in my pocket and look around. I'm surprised to see Edward walking back with a big picnic basket and a blanket. He grabs my hand and heads for the door, leading us up a path and through rows of vines. Finally the rows open up onto a little grass clearing. Edward spreads out the blanket and we sit down with our picnic basket, surrounded by lush vines in perfect rows. The vines below us are on a slope so we have a clear view of the water and the calm sunny day has brought all kinds of boats out. The whole scene is so picturesque, I feel like I could just as easily be holidaying on the coast of Italy as a short drive from my Manhattan apartment.

I peek into the basket to see what we have to eat and start pulling things out. "Mmm. Cherries, Paté, French Baguette, Camembert, tiny little grapes..."

Edward glances at them and says, "Champagne grapes."

I pick a few grapes off and lean over to pop them in his mouth. He grabs my wrist and grazes his teeth down my finger before taking the grapes into his mouth. A tiny groan escapes my lips and staring into Edward's eyes a naughty idea starts to form in my mind. I wonder just how wild I can drive him while sitting in this lovely vineyard completely clothed.

I lean in so that my lips are just brushing his ear. "That felt so good," I say seductively into his ear. "I love it even more when it's your cock fucking my mouth."

Edward turns his head to start devouring my mouth with his lips but I quickly duck out of the way and sit back on the blanket. He gives me a long smoking hot stare and then his look changes slightly and I see a competitive glint in his eyes. He takes my ankles and pushes them apart kneeling in between my legs.

"So do I," he says, very slowly and lightly trailing his fingers up my inner thighs. "There's another place that's even better," he says, using his fingers to draw a fiery trail closer and closer to my burning centre. I shift and rise to my knees in front of him so that I can regain the upper hand. I inch his shirt up and trail my finger barely grazing his skin along the top of his pants. I can feel the tiny goosebumps and reflexive tightening of his abs as his body responds in arousal.

Trailing up a little I find his naval and dip in lightly twirling my fingertip inside and Edward groans as I trail my fingers back towards his hip bone. His response is arousing me so much I slip my fingers a little under his pants and his body convulses slightly. He grabs my hands and pins them behind my back, pulling them back a little further so that my chest pushes out and my breasts touch his chest.

"Let's set up some rules." It's almost impossible to concentrate because his lips are exploring my breasts and even though my clothes are a barrier between my skin and his warm mouth I am so incredibly aroused. I cry out as he manages to catch my nipple between his teeth. "Good," Edward says, "I'm glad you agree."

"All clothes stay on," I manage to get out, Edward's teeth are grazing my other nipple now and it's practically orgasmic.

"That sounds incredibly fun but Rule Number One is I have to feed you first," Edward says looking wickedly into my eyes.

He lets go of my wrists and reaches over to the basket and pulling out some more grapes, pops some into his mouth and then feeds me some. He feeds me the rest of the grapes like this but really I'm just dying to feel his hands and mouth on me again and I can see in his eyes that he's torturing himself the same way. After we're done the grapes he stands up pausing a minute right in front of me so that his still hard cock thinly veiled under his trousers is right in front of my face. Before I can reach to caress him he steps over to the picnic basket to find our next course.

"Close your eyes, I want you to guess," he says before pulling his selection out of the basket. I close my eyes and feel him come behind me this time and put what he is holding down on the ground beside us.

"I'll give you a hint," he says in my ear, "it's sweet and creamy." My mouth is parted slightly, partly in arousal and partly because I'm ready to taste, I feel the spoon at my lips and it slips inside my mouth. I focus on the flavour, it's so smooth and creamy, maybe a créme brulée. I shiver as I feel Edward's lips touch the nape of my neck. He's leaving a trail of butterfly kisses and then I feel his teeth and he's softly biting me. Only he doesn't let go and as the seconds pass even though his teeth are on my neck the pressure is building between my legs until I almost can't bear the magnitude of the sensation. I gasp as he releases me, almost collapsing onto the blanket.

"Would you like more?"

"Yes," I pant, and he slips another custardy bite into my mouth.

Edward feeds me the last bite and then clasps my jaw and turns my head towards him.

"I got you a little messy," he says in a low voice.

He runs his tongue ever so slowly along my lower lip. All I want to do is kiss him but he is still firmly holding my jaw and he continues his trail on my upper lip in a torturous seduction.

Then I'm pulled to my feet and Edward says, "How about a walk on the beach?"

I have to clutch his hand to steady myself because I feel dizzy and every nerve ending in my body is lit up. "I think that's a good idea, otherwise I'm going to break my own rule."

"We certainly don't want to break any rules," Edward teases me.


	19. Chapter 10: Part 3

We arrive at the Lamborghini and I gasp as Edward surprises me by suddenly picking me up and twirling me around, I wrap my arms around his neck and he carefully deposits me into the passenger seat.

The ocean is calm and we take off our shoes so that we can walk hand in hand along the sand close to the rolling surf. Walking by the water like this is so relaxing especially in contrast to the fast pace of New York and I feel myself totally unwinding. I flex and roll my shoulders and neck, enjoying the feeling of my tense muscles loosening up. I take a deep breath of ocean air completing my sense of well being.

Edward stops walking and pulls me towards himself. He brushes my hair out of my face, dragging his fingertips along my scalp and sending shivers down my spine.

"It feels so good to be by the ocean with you," he says. And suddenly we're kissing, devouring each other, putting every ounce of pent up energy from the vineyard into this one kiss. It's so deep, we both seem desperate to explore and capture every part of each other. Suddenly it turns unbearably soft, I feel like I'm drowning in him and in an effort to stay whole I back off and nibble his lip. I hear a family running along the beach nearby and we tear ourselves apart slightly.

We twine our fingers and continue our walk down the beach. "Do you come here very often?" I ask.

"Yes, I love to sail. I dock my boat at the marina at the end of this beach, you can see the marina from here but probably only if you know what you're looking for."

"Are we going to see it?"

"I wish we could because it's the perfect day to be out on the water but it's getting some work done right now."

We spot a beachside ice cream shop and we both get a scoop of strawberry and sit down to eat it. We lazily sit in silence for a few minutes enjoying the salty ocean breeze and warm late afternoon sun that feels like it's reaching all the way to my core.

The sailboats look so beautiful out on the water with the sun just beginning to set behind them. I've always been so busy with school and work that I haven't really done much travelling and relaxing, and for one of the first times I have such a strong urge to be out on the water doing nothing but enjoying the sun and ocean. I watch a group coming in on a big sailboat and am fascinated by all the things they are doing with the ropes and sail, it actually looks like a lot of fun and fairly complicated. I'm going to have to get Edward to take me out and show me how to do it.

I get sidetracked by a vision of me and Edward on a sailboat, and speculate how much learning would actually go on. I smile to myself, it's pretty much a foregone conclusion that the only exploring that would be going on is each others bodies.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asks.

"You and me on a boat and whether any actual sailing would go on," I reply, smiling up at him.

"You're breathtaking."

"See this is why no sailing will get done, and I've decided I really want to learn to sail."

Edward takes my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. "It's a date," he says, bringing my hand to his lips and giving my inner wrist a nip.

"This is so much fun just sitting on the beach and eating ice cream, it reminds me of when I was little and we'd come out here during summer vacation." I say my mind drifting to those happy carefree summers. "We would come down here for a few weeks every summer to get away from everything and everyone else, and just hang out as a family. I don't think I've been at a beach since our last vacation together."

Edward is very quiet for a moment before he says, "That sounds amazing."

"What about you?" I ask him, suddenly curious about his childhood. "Are you close to your family?"

He doesn't say anything, and after a moment I stop and take a look at his face. It is almost expressionless and his lips are pressed tightly together. I hesitate not knowing whether I should ask him how he is or just let the subject drop, something about it is obviously disturbing him. I feel horrible seeing usually confident and sexy Edward look so upset.

"Edward, is everything alright? You look upset."

"Don't worry about it," he says in a dismissive way, "come on let's go check out a castle." He rises to his feet.

I look at him, even more concerned by the dismissal than the depression over his childhood memories. These days I'm a little more suspicious of hidden pasts as I have learned they can sometimes come out of hiding in very unpleasant ways. He looks so put together in his trousers and light cotton shirt and I wonder what could have happened before when he was still a little boy to make him upset at the mere talk of family history.

"Can we talk about this some other time? I don't want to get into it right now." His soft smile takes the edge off the sharpness in his tone, but I'm not convinced. I wonder how many times he has put off talking about... whatever it is he's not saying. I open my mouth to try another approach but he takes the opportunity to pull me in for another kiss, biting gently on my lower lip and tugging on it with his teeth.

After a heart-stopping moment he steps back and links his fingers through mine. "Come on," he says again, "let's go."


	20. Chapter 11: Part 1

When we pull up in front of the castle there are lots of cars, one with a 'just married' sign and flowers on the back. We get out and walk up the flight of steps which span the whole front of the castle, reminding me of the Met. We walk into the foyer to find out whether we can still take a tour or if it's closed for the wedding. As we enter, part of the wedding party is descending a curling staircase, and we look up when a voice booms out "Cullen!"

A fairly round and jovial looking middle-aged man quickly descends the rest of the stairs and grasps Edward's hand, giving it a squeezing handshake.

"Leif!" Edward says in surprise. He introduces me, the whole time holding my hand and intimately caressing my knuckles with his thumb. I gather from the short introduction that they share a passion for sailing but also that Leif is a lawyer too and was Edward's mentor at the beginning of his career. It definitely is the first time that I've seen Edward like this, whenever he's talking to someone he assumes a dominant position but as I see him with Leif it's different, he clearly really looks up to him and his deference is obvious. Judging by Edward's distress at the mention of family he may not have had a lot of support in which case Leif's guidance would have been especially important to him.

"So whose wedding are you celebrating?" Edward inquires.

"My baby girl," Leif says proudly, "I can't believe she's already all grown up." He gives Edward a light punch on the arm and says, "You better get moving if you want to look as good as me on your kid's wedding day."

Edward gives him a good natured laugh and says, "Good for you Leif, I guess you must like him if you're this happy and throwing Lisa a wedding in a castle."

"Do Isabella and yourself have plans for the evening? You have to stay and help us celebrate," Leif says.

"We don't want to intrude," Edward politely declines.

Leif grabs Edward's arm and practically bellows, "I insist, it's going to be a great party!"

Edward looks sideways at me and I shrug and smile as Leif grabs Edward's arm, and we're towed along down the corridor and into a ballroom. The room looks gorgeous, the ballroom is already amazing being a castle and everything, it's all marble and intricately carved molding and sparkling chandeliers. The room has been set up in a traditional banquet style with a square dance floor and the tables scattered all around it. There are riotous arrangements of flowers everywhere and a full band. People are already packing the dance floor and judging by the level of inhibition the drinks have been flowing freely for quite some time.

"Well Miss Swan, we're crashing a party," Edward says into my ear, "so public yet so anonymous, any secret fantasies you'd like to explore?"


	21. Chapter 11: Part 2

I like the sound of that and look around the room for ideas. My eyes fall on a broad-shouldered man at the bar, dressed in a pinstripe suit but I'd bet he was more used to the uniform of a firefighter or maybe a wrestler. I lean into Edward and say, "See that man at the bar," I look up at him through my lashes and murmur, "Dressed to the nines, sexy as hell? I'm going to make him want to get me into bed...spread my legs.." I take a subtle step so that one of my feet is between his, my leg sliding against him "...and fuck me senseless. I propose we watch each other drive someone else wild...in a public setting. Think of it as a little foreplay, because afterwards we are going to have some very hot sex, just the two of us."

His gaze is narrowed at the man at the bar, who is raising his arm to flag the bartender. I can see the man's muscles flexing tight against his suit and I can't help but feel anticipation to start this game.

Apparently Edward has finished sizing the man up, because he says, "I'll take your man at the bar and raise him a blonde on the dance floor. Right there," he says, pointing to a tall gorgeous blonde right off a Victoria Secret runway, "she's the one. Let's see how many minutes it takes for her to beg me to fuck her." With that he strides away, leaving me standing in the doorway.

I can't believe I've suggested this game. I'm just setting myself up to be tortured, considering even 'she's the one' is sparking jealousy. Good thing I play to win, because I'm going to have to keep busy with my own games if I'm going to get through this party. I watch him stroll up to the blond and lightly graze the inside of her wrist with his fingers, murmuring something into his ear. She laughs and flips her hair, leaning in to say something back. As she whispers in his ear Edward's arm moves lightly around her waist and soon they're moving towards the bar together. He leads them over practically right beside my target and I smile at the challenge.

I walk over to the bar and slide up on the barstool next to him. I send the wrestler my sexiest smile and order a cherry martini.

"What's your name beautiful?" he says in a southern drawl.

"Isabella," I say offering my hand and letting it linger. He gives it an appreciative squeeze and says,

"Troy. Pleased to meet you."

I've got his attention already and when my drink arrives I pick the cherry up and sensually take the plump red fruit into my mouth. I can feel him looking at me and next I put the stem in my mouth and perfectly knot it, taking it out placing it on his napkin. I barely notice his hungry look because as I look up I see Edward over his shoulder, glued to the blonde whispering who knows what into her ear. My only satisfaction is that he seems to have seen the cherry stem and the look on his face though not quite discernible hints at thinly veiled fury as he gazes momentarily into my eyes.

I shift my attention back to Troy and see that he's definitely received the message. He's edged in closer and is trying to say something to me. I thought this was going to be so sexy but I can't help thinking how dull Troy is compared to Edward and how pissed I am that the blonde Barbie is getting all his attention. Edward is just so smooth and so hot and now all I can hear is Barbie's tinkling laughter as Edward murmurs again in her ear.

I knock back my martini and plaster a smile on my face at Troy's invitation to the dance floor. As I'm being guided between the tables I allow myself a backward glance and see that Edward is still totally immersed in his conversation, I'm not sure if he even noticed my exit from the bar.

Troy surprises me, he's actually a really sexy dancer. I eye him again, checking out his impressive build and his very sexy dance moves and wonder if his job description is more along the lines of male stripper than wrestler. He's in the middle of leading me in some kind of fast mambo when I finally see Edward lead Barbie onto the dance floor with his oh so sexy 'I'm so fucking hot' casual saunter. I determinedly ignore him and try to focus on dancing with Troy which would actually be really a fun time if I wasn't so jealous.

Edward of course starts dancing right beside us, making it impossible not to see their every move. Troy is leading me at a super fast pace to the beat but Edward is managing to twirl Barbie in an incredibly slow and sensual rhythm, as if they are in their own world with a completely different track than everyone else. I'm totally distracted but Troy is a really good leader so I'm somehow managing to keep up. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward lead Barbie off the dance floor, but I'm twirled around again and don't see which direction they've gone.

I scan the room over and over but see no sign of either of them. I've completely lost my appetite for even trying to attempt to have a flirty time with Troy and make a weak excuse to go to the washroom, telling him that maybe I'll see him later. He looks a little disappointed that I'm not as eager as I first seemed, but I'm sure he noticed how distracted I was so maybe not surprised.

I walk to the washroom, still scanning the room for any sign of Edward or the blond. I'm so pissed off at myself that I suggested this game and am going to be mad at Edward soon too if he leaves me stranded at this party for long. And all kinds of ideas about what they might be up to are cramming into my head. Images of him kissing and touching her are making me feel physically ill, I really wish I could just curl up in bed under the covers and hide from the possibilities. The problem is I'm stranded on Long Island because I suggested that my date go pick up someone else.

Not knowing what to do I head outdoors to a courtyard. It's still surprisingly warm, the sun is almost down now and the last warm glow is slanting through the courtyard catching the fountain. I sit on a bench and pull out my iPhone to find something to do while I try to subdue the jealous rage building inside me. What I really want is to hunt down Edward and Barbie and tear him away from her, but I'm retaining a shred of dignity knowing that I'll regret it later.

It's dark and getting cold when Edward finally finds me in the courtyard. I look up at him, hurt and angry but relieved that he is alone all at once. He stands in front of me surveying my face with a closed look.

"Didn't enjoy the game?" he finally says.

"It wasn't as fun as I envisioned," I reply. "It looks like you had a good time," I add accusatorily.

"Does it?" Edward replies in a low voice that reverberates with barely constrained anger.

"Yes it does seem that way." I can't help it, I'm not a shouter but my voice is starting to rise. "You left with her for the whole evening."

"You didn't like that?" Edward says his voice steely and soft all at once. "I don't know what games you usually like to play, but I don't share."

"Well I don't want to either, and I have no idea what the hell you were doing with her tonight!"

Edward gives me a long unreadable look. "Well Isabella, I hope you're a fast learner then and don't ask for things you don't want. Do you know how it made me feel, seeing you flirting with some other guy? I don't like having my limits tested like that."

"Your limits tested?" I reply angrily, even more pissed off when I feel tears threatening to pool, "I've just been sitting here trying not to picture what the hell you were up to so that I don't feel nauseous."

And then in one swift moment Edward has me off the bench and we're together in an almost desperately close embrace. He roughly grabs my chin, dragging my face up to find my lips. I'm being devoured and after the emotional evening the feeling is so overwhelming that I would just sink in a puddle if I wasn't completely captured in his arms.

He finally releases me from his intoxicating kiss although he's still holding me just as tight. "Don't ever do that to me again," he bursts out violently. My head is still spinning as he leans down and kisses me again. Then he has swept me into his arms and he says in a low fierce voice, "I'm going to do what I've been wanting to do all night, I'm taking you home."


	22. Chapter 12: Part 1

Waking up next to Edward is not at all like I expected. For one thing, we are at my place, and I can't believe how good Edward looks in the midst of my usual clutter. It reminds me of the first time I saw him, his overwhelming hotness standing out from all the ordinary-looking people at the bar. His eyes are closed, hiding his warm gaze, but on the other hand he is naked. Nothing ordinary about the size of those muscles, I think smugly.

I can't believe that only last night I was drowning in jealousy and anger over our ballroom antics. I had been so spent after our emotional evening and we had both been really quiet on our long drive home. But somehow it had lulled into a relaxing drive and I had fallen asleep. Next thing I knew I was in my room being stripped of my clothes and then a t-shirt was being pulled over my head and I was lying in bed drifting off in Edward's arms. The result being that now even though my clock says it's only 5am I'm completely alert and well rested.

Deciding to have a little fun, I carefully lift one leg over his body until I am straddling him. He shifts a bit, but doesn't wake up. Slowly, careful not to wake him, I slide down his body. I can feel his erection beginning, and I tuck it between my breasts, tip pointing up. Experimentally, I lick it, and enjoy the feeling as it stiffens even more. Once again I touch it with my tongue, this time licking in a circle all the way around.

I lift my head, moving to get more comfortable, when suddenly I feel a hand in my hair, keeping me from going too far. I grin, loving the powerful feeling that comes with making Edward want me.

I lower my head again, this time taking him right into my mouth, and begin sucking and teasing in a slow rhythm. He groans, and I speed it up, grabbing his hands and leading them to my breasts so that he can hold them tight around his cock. A moment later I realize that I need more leverage, and raising myself up I dip my head over him. He lifts his hips toward me, and I find myself reacting, grinding against him even as I continue the blow job.

The next thing I know, he has flipped me off him. I am lying on my stomach and he is on top of me, his fingers reaching between my legs, spreading them apart and sliding into me. Through the haze of my orgasm I hear the crinkle of a condom unwrapping. I want to make it last so I try to ignore my lust, focussing on the silkiness of the sheets, the roughness of his kisses on my back, anything but his clever fingers.

Giving in to the wild, building urge, I push my butt back towards him, and am rewarded with the tight feeling of him sliding into me from behind. The slightest movement is so intense and I can feel the orgasm beginning to build, I want more and thrust my hips back again. His grip on my hips tightens, "Bella," Edward says, almost reverently, as his lips worship my neck. His palm cups my cheek, turning my head so that he can see my face. "Bella," he groans this time, thrusting into me harder.

I tilt my head to look at him and am blown away by the expression on his face. I suddenly realize that we are not just fucking, the weight of our emotions is almost too much to handle and I drag in a ragged breath. I'm so close now I can barely stand it, and he must be feeling the same because a moment later he has released me to brace himself on the headboard. I grip the bars of the bedframe and meet him stroke for stroke, until we cry out together, the pleasure crashing over us.

The next moment Edward has collapsed on top of me. He rolls off, and I brush my hair out of the way to look at him. His golden skin has a sheen of sweat on it, and I can't help but reach out to caress his chest, tracing his ribs and abs with my fingertips.

"Mmm," I hum, concentrating on his delightfully smooth skin.

"I'm not convinced most of that wasn't a dream. It was almost too good to be true."

"It wasn't," I say, without thinking. He raises an eyebrow at me and I backtrack, "I mean it wasn't too good to be true. Because it was true. Not that it wasn't good," I babble, and he starts to laugh. I can't help but grin back.

"Are you hungry?"

"Thirsty mostly. But not ready to move." He shuts his eyes, and I can tell he's drifting off when his face starts to soften and relax. I don't want to wake him up again, he looks so peaceful, so I get out of bed and slip into his shirt that was lying on top of the chair.


	23. Chapter 12: Part 2

I realize that I'm starving, and head to the kitchen. Maybe I can treat Edward with breakfast. I poke around and finally find a box of Pop Tarts. Perfect.

I switch on the coffee percolator, push the Pop Tarts into the toaster, and then occupy myself for a few minutes by trying to find a counter to wipe. Considering how rarely I eat at home, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the room is spotless. I frown. I'm quite a good cook, so I really should do it more often.

At that moment, the Pop Tarts pop. Case in point: they are perfectly warm and not burned at all. I don't know anyone else who can do that on the first try. I put them on a plate and head back to the bedroom.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," I say, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I made you breakfast."

Edward sniffs the air. "Something smells weird. Is this a trick?"

"Sit up and you'll get your answer. You don't have to get up, we can eat it right here."

Edward reluctantly drags himself up and says, "Alright, impress me."

I set the plate between us. He looks at it incredulously.

"Pop Tarts," he says. I nod and pick one up, but he grabs my wrist.

"I don't think you should eat that," he says, his voice full of concern. "I'm not sure it's safe to ingest anything that shade of blue."

I roll my eyes. "Very funny. They're blueberry flavoured. Totally healthy with fruit."

He takes the plate away from me and heads for the door. "Absolutely not. Come on, I'll make you crépes."

"Yeah right," I say. "I doubt that you can do better than this."

Fifteen minutes later, I am looking at what Edward informs me is a Crépe Jambon-Fromage. The only word that comes to mind is "Show-off". Edward laughs at that.

"It's very easy, I'll show you. Help me with the second one."

"No way," I say, "do it yourself. I'm busy." I take a bite and think I might pass out. I've never tasted anything so delicious.

"I think what shocks me most is that you had ham in the fridge, considering that you obviously have no idea how to identify food. What were you planning on doing with it?"

I shrug. "Actually I started making an omelette with it the other day. I got interrupted but it's too bad, I'm sure it would have been delicious."

He looks at me quizzically. "Maybe we shouldn't experiment with that, I think I'd better do the cooking."

Now that I'm not starving, I can concentrate on what's happening in my kitchen. I had the foresight to put Edward's shirt on, so now that he has nothing to wear I have the pleasure of watching his muscles ripple every time he moves.

"You look incredibly hot wielding that spatula. And so relaxed, do you cook often?" I'm so curious to learn more about him.

"It helps me unwind, I do enjoy it." Edward leans over the island, the golden flecks of his eyes shining in the sunlight, looking into mine. A strand of hair has escaped my loosely knotted hair, and he tucks it behind my ear. "Which is good since it looks like I have my work cut out for me making sure you eat some real food."


	24. Chapter 12: Part 3

I smile back at him and lean in, getting completely lost in our kiss. At first his tongue is gently exploring my mouth, our hands in each others hair. Edward tugs my elastic so that my hair tumbles down around my shoulders, his hands are rougher now tugging on my hair to tip my head back nipping at my neck until I'm trembling with need. I climb up on the stool and onto the counter. Edward grabs my waist and drags me the rest of the way across the counter towards him and I wrap my legs around him, clinging to him as his lips make their way down my neck to my breasts, opening my shirt and teasing my nipples. I writhe against him desperately wanting to get lower so I can feel his hard cock.

The phone suddenly rings shrilly right beside us, jolting me back into my kitchen. I reach over to pick it up, and still a little out of breath say a quick "Hi."

"Hi babe." Jacob's warm voice reverberates through my Edward-fogged head. "You sound like you were in the middle of something."

I fight to gather my scattered thoughts. "Umm hi Jacob, what's up?" I manage in a strained voice.

"Hey, are you okay? Your voice sounds strange, is this a bad time?" Jacob asks, his voice full of concern.

'Yes it is!' I scream in my head. While I've been trying to talk coherently, Edward has been busy working magic with his fingers. Now he's shifted my underwear and is massaging my clit with his tongue. I can't seem to slow my breathing down and try to cover the phone so that Jacob can't hear me. I gasp as Edward enters me with his finger speeding up the pace, matching the movement with his tongue. I would be so furious at him if I could just get past how unbelievably turned on I am right now.

"Listen Jacob, I have to go," I manage to say in a stilted voice.

"I'm one minute away from your place, I was going to just drop something off outside your door but I'm coming up. You don't sound fine at all, you can tell me about it when I get there." I hear a click and he's gone.

"Oh fuck," I moan, wishing I hadn't picked up the phone.

Edward picks me up off the counter pushing me back against the kitchen cupboards, understandably getting the wrong idea.

I push back away from him slightly. "Trust me, that is exactly what I want to be doing too, but Jacob is a minute away and determined to come up."

Edward gives me one more heart-stopping kiss before stepping back. "No problem," he says lightly, then kissing me again he adds, "but I demand a raincheck. Oh, and my shirt." Looking into my eyes he slowly undoes the rest of the buttons, trailing his fingers purposefully along my skin at the same time.

"You are so bad," I moan, as he strips me of the only piece of clothing I had on.

I'm standing in my kitchen in nothing but my underwear, my hair tumbled and my lips swollen from kissing. Edward gives me a heated look, and then a very sexy smile.

"By the looks of you it would seem that I am so good. I'm going to go to the gym, to work off this pent-up energy before work."

Jacob will be here any minute and I realize I had better get moving too. I figure I just have time to throw on some jeans and a shirt. A couple minutes later I'm looking enviously at Edward who's pulled on his pants and done up his shirt. His hair is rumpled but he looks completely professional and disarmingly sexy in all of 5 minutes.

My buzzer rings and I let Jacob in, going to the door when I hear his familiar knock. Realization dawns in his eyes as he takes in my tumbled look and sees Edward. Edward grabs his keys and gives me a quick goodbye kiss. He gives Jacob a smile and shakes his hand.

"Nice to see you again Jacob. Sorry I can't stay and chat, I have to run." Edward gives me one more smile and heads out, leaving me with Jacob.

I feel bad for Jacob, since I can tell he's feeling completely awkward about the whole situation.

I grab his hand and drag him inside so he doesn't just bolt. "Come in and have coffee," I order him, "it's still really early, I don't have to get to work for a bit."

Jacob's shoulders lose some of their tension as he slides onto one of the bar stools and rests his arms casually on the counter.

"All the crépes are gone," I say regretfully, knowing Jacob would love to eat something, he's always hungry.

"You made crépes?" Jacob is looking at me totally impressed.

"No Edward made them. I just have pop tarts left which is one of the main reasons you and I broke up." I try to stop the words coming out of my mouth even as I say them. Why am I so bothered that Jacob is impressed by cooking? It should make absolutely no difference to me. And why do I feel this sudden insecurity about my lack of interest in everything domestic? I felt totally great about having pop tarts for breakfast with Edward this morning, and had zero regret that he was the one that ended up cooking for me. But this inferiority at home is a familiar feeling and one that I had frequently when I dated Jacob. It's not that he even really ever criticized me about it but I guess that just feeling like he wanted more in that area made me feel inadequate.

Jacob is looking at me warily. I can plainly see the hurt and anger waring in his eyes. "I never told you to cook or do anything domestic for that matter."

I wish that I could just rewind and start the last couple of minutes over. "I know, you were too nice for that but having a domestic goddess as your wife is what would make you perfectly happy, and I know you're going to find her," I finish lamely. I wish that I could run around the counter and give him a huge hug, seeing that look in his eyes makes me feel horrible, but hugging it out is I'm sure the last thing Jacob wants right now.

"If I could I would take it back." I look at him pleadingly, hoping he will just walk right past this whole conversation. "So what did you bring me?"

I'm flooded with relief as I see Jacob mentally shelve his emotions surrounding our breakup and give me a crooked smile. "Actually they're from Emma, she's photographing a shoot in Italy. She got some VIP pricing on a whole bunch of shoes that I don't know the name of but I'm sure you'll be excited about. Anyway she sent you a pair and said to tell you she was thinking about you and wishing that you were trying them on together." I can tell he's running out of steam, starting to look uncomfortable as I continue to watch him. He looks down at his hands, seems to realize just then that he's holding the shoebox and holds it out immediately.

I'm so excited, I open the box already knowing they will be amazing. Jacob's little sister and I get along on many levels, one of them definitely being our mutual shoe fetish. "Oh wow, Jacob," I breathe, lifting one out of the box.

It's a classically simple pump covered in tiny silver beads mixed with spikes and studs. The sole of the shoe is Louboutin's trademark crimson. Setting them on the floor, I slip my feet into them and love the result.

I'm still admiring the shoes as Jacob walks around the counter and I look up just as he is about to give me a kiss on the cheek. My sudden movement makes Jacob miss his mark and he gets the corner of my mouth instead. We freeze in surprise, our faces inches from each other, and I hold my breath not sure what Jacob will do. After a second I step back and give him a tentative smile. He just gives me a long look and finally says, "I was just going to say goodbye, I should go."

"Me too, I'll call you later," I say, trying to sound upbeat and keep the relief that I feel out of my voice. I walk him to the door, shutting and locking it behind him. I lean back on the door for a second closing my eyes.


	25. Chapter 13: Part 1

**Hi everyone, sorry for taking so long to post it's short but will have a longer one coming soon. Thanks for reading!**

I'm heading to work when I remember my promise to tell Jessica all the details of my date. I hit speed dial and put her on speakerphone. She picks up on the third ring and croaks out,

"Who calls at this hour?"

"It's after 9 o'clock! Rise and shine, sleepyhead. You wanted to hear about my date."

"Call later. Much later."

By now I'm navigating downtown Manhattan so I'm pretty distracted. "What, were you out with Jason or something? Why are you sleeping in?"

"I told you, I'm reserving judgement on that one." I hear her sigh. "I can't talk about this so early in the morning."

"Okay, then when can we chat?"

"Call me after you finish work." By now Jessica's voice has lost it's just woke up quality and she adds "Hey, I made plans last night with some friends from Columbia that you know, can you come?"

"I'm not sure, when is it?" I ask not at all sure if I want to commit to another of Jessica's wild nights out.

There is a pause and I hear Jessica shuffling some things around, finally she says, "Tuesday night at Underground. We can dance after, you should invite Edward. I'm going back to sleep."

"Goodnight sleepyhead," I say laughing.

I really hope Jessica brings Jason, she's talked about him a few times since her night with him, and even though she won't admit it I know she likes him more than just a passing one night stand. I wonder how I can get Jessica to at least give him a chance. It seems like ever since she lost her mom she has been completely commitment-phobic, or more like just plain scared to get attached to anyone. I'm lucky that we were already so close before cancer struck or we probably wouldn't have gotten to have anything deeper than an acquaintance. Someone behind me honks and I look up to see my light has turned green. I hurriedly step on the gas jerking forward still thinking about Jessica and how to help her see that her resistance to any new form of relationship is related to her mom. There's no words for what happened but I don't want her future to end up unwritten because of it. She hasn't shown interest in anyone for so long and I don't know how to broach such a loaded subject, I should have jumped on the chance the other day when she brought up Jason again.


	26. Chapter 13: Part 2

After my late start to the day I end up working until well after dinnertime. Finally I'm too starving to concentrate and decide I had better take a break and get a bite to eat First though I have to call Jacob. Maybe we can straighten out all the weirdness of this morning with a nice, normal chat.

"Hey babe." I hold the phone tight to my ear, so happy to hear Jacob's voice sounding carefree and relaxed after this morning's tense visit. I guess maybe he's trying to get back on solid ground too.

"How was your day?" I ask happily.

"Awesome, it was so beautiful out and I got to spend it all outside planting instead of being stuck in the office. How about you?"

"Well I'm happily stuck in aforementioned office," I bug him, "but luckily for me that's exactly where I like to be too. As you know I happen to have a pretty great office with an incredible view of Central Park, so I did notice that it was exceptionally nice out today. In fact I noticed all kinds of people doing strange things in the park which I can only attribute to enthusiasm over it being such summery fall day."

"Really? What was going on?"

"Hmm. Well, there was a tightrope walker, and someone walking a turtle, and I think a big marathon..."

"A marathon is definitely a strange thing," Jacob says dryly, "who would want to run for so long?"

"That's not what I mean," I say. "They were dressed in the most flamboyant fluorescent spandex. There's no excuse for that. Now the park is lit up, it looks so beautiful from above."

"From above? Are you still at work?"

"Yes, I got here so late this morning. I'm just taking a dinner break."

"Are you on your own? I'm downtown now, I'll could come by."

I think about our awkward near-kiss that morning, and quickly suggest, "Actually I don't mind getting out for a bit. How about a bite at Crown?"

"Sure, see you there."

We hang up and I grab my things. I feel so behind in the case even though I only took one day off, but I've also been working for eleven hours straight and I'm pretty fried. I decide to work late tomorrow as well, instead of coming back after dinner. Plus, this way I won't be thinking about work during dinner and I feel like we haven't spent much time together since lately I've been so preoccupied with Edward.

I get to the restaurant before Jacob and snag a small table by the window. I order a Chenin Blanc right away, thinking that I seriously need to unwind, and start massaging my shoulders and right arm. It's stiff and sore from hours of taking notes.

"Let me give you a hand with that," comes an exaggerated deep voice from behind me. Jacob is using his faux-sexy accent, which used to crack me up when we were together. Now it's only slightly amusing, and this time the humour is counterbalanced by a shiver as he replaces his warm hands with mine. The shiver can't be from the cold, as the heat from Crown is fogging up the windows. I tense up a little and Jacob takes the hint, letting go of me and grabbing the other chair.

My drink arrives and I take a sip. All I can say is "Mmmm," already feeling myself relax.

"I'll have what she's having," Jacob says to the waiter, not taking his eyes off me. "And the Loup de Mer."

"Ooh, I'll have what he's having," I say. The waiter takes our menus, which had been occupying my hands, so I move on to playing with my napkin, my glass, and finally the candle. At this point Jacob grabs my fingers and gives them a gentle squeeze.

"Cut it out, you're going to burn yourself."

I snatch my hands away and say, "I will not. I do this all the time." I have no idea why I just said that, I'm normally very careful around open flames, but I'm suddenly feeling like a rebellious teenager. I can't stand it when he tells me what to do.

Surprisingly, Jacob lets it drop. "How was work?"

"Productive," I say, "but let's talk about something else."

"Tell me about your day off," Jacob says. He leans back in his chair and takes a sip of wine.

"I went to the Hamptons," I start, and he lights up.

"Hey, fantastic! We haven't been out there in ages. How was it? Did you stay at your parents' place?"

"No, I came back last night." I take a sip of wine too. "I went to the vineyard up by the castle."

Jacob makes a face. "I can't stand local wine. You didn't bring any back, did you?"

"Yes," I say, "and you're going to help me drink it, too. Riesling and Merlot."

"I'll drink the Riesling," he concedes. "But only if you keep me company. How about the beach?"

"Bonfire," I say and leave it at that. It's the only thing I can think of to describe me and Edward's evening which had figuratively if not literally gone up in flames.

"Can't go to the Hamptons without a bonfire." He drums his hands on the table, fidgeting around. He looks like an excited kid, I think fondly. "Wow, I haven't even thought about that place in ages. I haven't been out there since..." He trails off, and I know what he's thinking. When we were kids we spent every lazy summer on those beaches with our families. We were best friends, then we were dating, then I was prepping for law school every summer and didn't have time for it and Jacob and I were fighting all the time.

Our eyes meet and for a moment neither of us has anything to say.

"Those were the days, huh?" he says, trying to sound upbeat and failing completely. I feel a stab of reminiscence and start to reach for his hand before thinking better of it. Instead I say brightly,

"Yep. How about that time Emma and I took the car back to the house and left you on the beach?"

He picks up on my breezy tone right away. "I'm not sure what would be worse, if you forgot about me or if you did it on purpose."

"Neither am I, and luckily I don't remember which it was. You were out there for hours... sorry about that."

"Whatever, I had a six pack and a stack of driftwood this high," he measures four feet up from the ground, "I would have been good for the night. The Black family knows how to rough it."

"That explains Emma's shoe fetish and jet-setting metropolitan lifestyle," I say dryly. "How's she doing in Italy? I need to get her number from you, by the way. Those Louboutin's deserve more than an email."

Jacob raises his eyebrows, obviously surprised. "Didn't I tell you? You can thank her in person, she's coming to New York next week. It's my parents' anniversary."

"I can't wait to see her! Of course she's coming, it must be your parents' 30th. That's a big deal." His elbows are resting on the table and I lean forward to touch his arm. Almost absent-mindedly he closes his hand over mine before reaching for his glass again.

"Yeah, we're going to have a huge bash. Want to come? We can sneak drinks out to the pool," he teases, clinking his glass against mine. I had forgotten about that little incident - I got pretty tipsy at his parents' 20th anniversary and tried to go for a midnight swim with a couple of margaritas, complete with their wide-brimmed glasses. Needless to say it hadn't gone well.

"Ha ha," I say sarcastically. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, I think I can handle a party by now."

"I was so proud of you," he says, "my little troublemaker."

The conversation feels like it's getting back on track after our Hampton's detour. I should have known better than to bring it up, no topic is not allowed between us but even so, that particular era of our relationship was fairly intense. In general I compartmentalize our relationship and try to stay focused on what we have going now, which probably means that I'm even more shocked than I would have been when I'm reminded of how different things used to be.

We're sitting in comfortable silence and I'm not too inclined to break it, but I'm also excited about Emma coming, "When is Emma arriving? And when's the party?"

"October 19th. It's going to be really small, just family and a few close friends. Probably at their Hamptons house actually, so we'll have to leave town in the afternoon."

"Sounds good to me," I say. "How about gifts, what should I get them? Something to revitalize their marriage, perhaps? I was thinking about picking up a pair of boogie boards for them -"

"Fuck me, you had better not," he says, but he's laughing. "Surfing was bad enough, I don't want to watch them humiliate themselves on boogie boards. At least if it was a sea-doo or something motorized."

"No way, there's no value in that. Boogie boarding is great exercise," I deadpan. I'm pretty sure it involves lying on the water with no effort whatsoever.

"Great exercise for us maybe, we'd be laughing so hard. Seriously, I have never met two people less capable of breaking a wave."

"They'll be fine if they're lying down. I'm sure it was a balance issue, it's really hard to stand up on a surfboard."

"I don't remember you ever having a problem," he says. "Face it, they should not be allowed in the water. To doggie paddle, maybe... with lifejackets."

"It's too bad they have a pool in their house, what on earth do they do with it if not swim?"

"You don't want to know," Jacob says darkly.

"Oh yeah, I bet." I hold out my hand. "Dates. Give them now."

He takes my hand immediately. "Wow, I've never met a girl who demanded dates before. I like it. Very forthright, very honest. A little desperate maybe -"

"Clue in, Jacob. You still haven't given me Emma's dates."

He pretends to look disappointed and says, "I guess that means no dates for us then."

"Not a chance," I say laughing, accepting his phone and pulling out my iCal as well. I focus for a moment on entering Emma's flight information, then glance up and am surprised to see Jacob actually looking a bit morose. "Hey, just kidding around. You know you're my best guy," I say. Thinking of Edward I feel a twinge, but at the end of the day Jacob has been my best friend for almost three decades, which trumps any new fling. Or whatever it is Edward and I are doing.

Jacob cheers up immediately and says, "Well remember to bring your swimsuit, especially if you're bringing that dumbass gift."

"Charming," I say, "your parents obviously didn't raise you to appreciate a gift no matter how lame. Which mine won't be."

"They tried to teach me," Jacob says, "but I can't help it if my standards are high."

"Oh yeah, what are you getting them?"

"For one I'm bringing you, their long-lost surrogate daughter. Just try topping that."

"I'm pretty sure the arrival of Emma, their long-lost actual daughter will give me a run for my money." The waiter arrives and I lean back to let him set down my meal. I take a deep whiff and sigh blissfully.

"I know, right," Jacob says, digging in immediately. "This has got to be my favourite meal. So tell me more about your trip. Bonfire, vineyard, anything else? Who did you meet up with while you were there?"

"Some guy named Leif. His daughter was getting married so we crashed the reception, hence the bonfire."

Jacob raises his eyebrows. "We?"

I finish chewing and clear my throat. "Me and Edward."

Jacob nods his head, attention still focused on his plate. "Cool. I've got to say I'm a little surprised though. He doesn't seem like a guy with lousy taste in wine."

I tap my fork against Jacob's plate to get his undivided attention and he glances up at me. "Aw, Jacob," I say, "that might be the nicest thing you've ever said about one of my boyfriends."

Jacob doesn't say anything, simply meeting my eyes with a long, indiscernible look. Eventually I am the one to look away, blushing a little at his candid stare. When he still keeps his mouth shut I finally say, "Is your sister going to stay with your parents or with you?"

"With me."

"Good, I'll see her way more that way. Even though your parents live closer they keep her busy the whole time, I never get her to myself when she's with them."

"Tell you what," he says, "I'll trade you places for a night or two if you've got the time. You girls can camp out at my place."

"That's a great idea," I say, "because if she stayed at my place we wouldn't be able to throw a rager, my apartment is too small."

"Or she could stay with you," he says, taking the hint. "Whatever, sort it out with her and let me know. My door's always open to either or both of you."

"Thanks, Jacob. If we do throw a rager, you're welcome to stay."

Jacob rolls his eyes. "I forgot how damn exclusive you two get. I don't understand how we never run out of things to talk about, but as soon as Emma turns up everything that comes out of your mouth is mind-numbingly dull. Will you please try for a topic that doesn't involve 'fashion' or 'boys'?" He makes air-quotations as he says it, his tone dripping with disdain.

"I make no promises. Are you in a rush?" I ask, noticing that he keeps looking at the road. "You look ready to go."

"Sorry," he says, "I'm building some furniture for a client and I told him I'd have it ready by the end of the week. I've got to cram in some time in the shop tonight."

I wave away his apology, slipping on my jacket and standing up. "Why are you building furniture? That's not normal."

"It's a weird size of space." Jacob gets up too, tossing some bills on the table. "I'll get it. Anyway, there's a really sharp angle in a corner of his dining room, he's never going to find anything that fits so I told him I'd install a side table. It's definitely in my best interest. He was threatening to knock out both walls which would basically destroy everything we've done so far. I'm sick of this guy."

"Good luck with that," I say. "I'm so glad I only have to deal with smart criminals and not boring regular people."

"I bet. See you in a day or two babe." He kisses my cheek and then he's out the door.

I walk back to my car through a light fog. It's chilly out, I wrap my jacket tighter around myself, looking forward to a cup of tea when I get home.


	27. Chapter 14: Part 1

I make sure to leave work by seven o'clock on Tuesday evening because Jessica has threatened to spend several hours getting ready for our night out dancing. Sure enough, I just make it home in time for her to turn up with a carload of outfit options, as well as several of her girlfriends. Before long she has unloaded catered savouries and set them out in the kitchen, strewn the outfits all over the bedroom, and there are half-clothed girls wandering around my apartment holding pink martinis. It feels like I'm at an adult slumber party gone awry.

I find myself standing next to Jessica holding a drink and allowing Minnie and Francesca, who are to my knowledge Jessica's only identical twin friends, to drape outfits across us. They keep up a constant flow of conversation, critiquing the pros and cons of sequins versus lace, which Jessica ignores completely.

"You're an idiot," she declares to me, turning on the spot for Francesca who shakes her head and tosses a studded leather top over her shoulder. It is immediately replaced by a simple sexy tank top, sleek and shiny and perfect for the warm weather. "What did you think was going to happen? This kind of thing can only end badly."

"Which thing?" I ask miserably. "Suggesting Edward pick up other girls, or my needy phone call to see if his phone was broken because he hadn't responded to my text about tonight? Which by the way he did, eventually. He's coming."

Jessica sends me a sympathetic look and says, "Moment of madness. Don't hold it against yourself. Let's work on a game plan for tonight instead."

"Which is...?"

"Look hot," Jessica says, shrugging. "Do you have a look that Edward likes?"

"I hate to say it but I think 'slutty' is the answer to that question," I laugh.

Jessica doesn't seem to realize that I was joking because she answers brightly, "Slutty it is." She brushes her hands together in a 'consider it done' gesture, and finally says to Minnie, "Both those dresses look great. Did you get that about Alex's?"

The twins nod and head off. Minnie is back in a flash carrying a dress that is just a bit too low-cut, just a bit too short, and the back is completely sheer with lace overlay. Minnie also brought a pair of stripper heels - incredibly high and held together mainly by what looks like silk string. I'm not at all sure I'll be able to walk in them but Minnie assures me that walking won't be necessary, I'll be clinging to the arm of whichever man I choose.

Slipping into the dress it is a pleasant surprise to find it extremely comfortable. The shoes are another matter entirely, the way I wobble around on them makes me look like I have two sprained ankles. Handing them back to Minnie, I insist on something lower and am rewarded by a pair of my usual peeptoe platforms.

We're putting the finishing touches on our makeup when Roxanne comes into the room. One of Jessica's friends from Columbia, she graduated into a line of work that seems to mainly require her to look phenomenal all the time. Her long blonde hair is incredibly shiny and earlier this evening she poured her toned body into a corset-style shirt and super skinny jeans. She has a friendly expression but I can't help myself from a twinge of dislike.

"Is one of you driving?" she asks. "The other car's full and I need a lift."

"We can go right now," Francesca says, grabbing her keys.

"Not planning on going home alone tonight, Rox?" Jessica asks, and Roxanne says,

"Let's just say that Francis is my backup plan. Come on, let's go!"

The five of us arrive at Underground after the others, so we head straight to their table where they have already ordered a round of drinks. We 'cheers' and I find myself talking with the twins, who have a dry, witty banter that has us all laughing in no time. I reach out to flag down the waiter for another round and my hand connects with a face.

"Ow!" Jacob protests, rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry, sorry!" I move over to make room for him. "Ugh, I'm such a klutz. I'm glad you could make it."

"Hey, I never turn down an invitation from Jessica." He leans across me to kiss her cheek in greeting, and when he settles back he leaves his arm on the booth behind me. Leaning in so he doesn't have to shout over the music he says, "Who are these people? I don't think I know any of them."

"Friends of Jessica's from Columbia, I didn't remember most of them either," I reply, and trying not to shout too loudly I point out "Francesca, Minnie, Michael, Roxanne, Jamie, Oliver and Steve. I have no clue who the guy on the end is."

Jacob is looking at each of them carefully, and after a moment he exclaims, "I do know them, some of them anyway. Give me a second." He jumps up and I can hear him greet the guys with a "hey man, what's up" and the girls with more cheek kisses. They shake hands, exchange a few words, and then he's sliding back into the booth next to me. "It's all coming back, Roxanne dated my roommate back in freshman year. In fact I think Jessica introduced her to my roommate, I never thanked her for that treat."

I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not but I laugh and say, "Wow, that's right. The number of times I walked in on her naked and I never registered her face."

"Not surprising, she has a great rack. Or had, anyway. Do you think we can convince her to show us - ow!" He rubs his chest where I smacked it. "Fine, fine. I just wanted to give her the opportunity to prove the longevity of her assets. And speaking of assets..." I give him a good glare and he stops talking, laughing at me. He holds up his hands, palms up. "Truce. I'll stop objectifying women if you give me something better to talk about."

"How about dancing?"

"Not quite yet." He slouches in the booth, still eyeing Roxanne but trailing his fingertips across my shoulders and down my arm. "I wonder what she's been up to since those crazy days. I bet she's doing great. She looks great, even fully dressed." He nudges me and I let out a grudging noise of affirmation. We fall silent as his fingers continue their trail up and down my arm until he casually wraps his hand around my thigh and it feels so natural that I relax, my legs fall open a little and his hand slides just a little farther in. I freeze and our eyes meet.

Jacob finally breaks the tense silence with, "To be fair, we gave Roxanne a run for her money." I start to stiffen a little more at the reference to our past but he gives me one quick, reassuring squeeze before grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "That's enough talk, let's go downstairs."


End file.
